Terra 9 ElseWorld
by Andrus
Summary: Uma visão diferente do Universo DC,num mundo antes da Crise, os personagens clássicos em um outro prisma: Clark Kent é um adolescente problemático. Bruce Wayne é o herdeiro da Liga das Sombras, Diana Prince uma jovem amazona curiosa em relação ao mundo
1. Chapter 1

**Else worlds**

Uma História da Liga da Justiça

Um novo mundo nasceu; será chamado de Terra-9, caso sobreviva a Crise daqui algumas décadas. Nesse mundo, as coisas aconteceram de forma diferente, como será mostrado em diante.

1 - Setores

Em algum lugar entre o Setor 2813 e o Setor 2814 

—Jor-El de Krypton! Renda-se agora e pouparemos a vida de sua mulher!—A voz metálica saía do comunicador da nave, que tentava desviar dos disparos feitos contra ela.

—Vão se ferrar, seus malditos!—Jor-El, piloto da nave que fugia, responde, irritado.—Sei muito bem o tratamento que darão a minha mulher se nos entregarmos, eu fugi de Krypton por um motivo, sendo crime ou não!

—Nós avisamos!

Um dos disparos atinge a nave de Jor-El, que começa a perder energia:

—Maldição! Assim eles vão nos matar, Lara!

—Mas...e nosso filho? Querido, não há chance para ele?—Lara tinha o bebê em braços, Jor-El olha para a criança e seu coração pesa, queria muito salvar seu filho, e só conseguia pensar numa alternativa.

A nave Kryptoniana finalmente explode, as naves inimigas não percebem o pequeno módulo espacial partindo em velocidade vertiginosa rumo ao setor 2814: "Um lugar onde há vida, onde há esperanças, onde o brilho esmeralda não é omitido pela ameaça dourada!"

**Setor 2814 - Terra – Kansas – Pequenópolis**

—Força Martha! Já posso ver a cabeça do pequeno Clark!—Um dos médicos diz, o sorriso no rosto do outro homem de pé na sala indica que ele era o pai, a mulher volta-se para ele:

—John! Eu não consigo!

—Não diga isso! Nós vamos conseguir!

O Bebê nasce, mas não há choro. Os olhos do pai, Jonathan Kent, se enchem de lágrimas. Martha, grita em desespero, o pequeno Clark Kent nunca chegou a experimentar o sabor doce da vida. Os médicos no local tentam consolar o casal, mas nada poderia consola-los.

Alguns dias depois, Martha e Jonathan voltavam da casa de uns amigos, que os tinham convidado para distrai-los, tirar o fato da cabeça deles. Não adiantara muito, mas o casal apreciava a tentativa dos amigos, como uma demonstração de amizade. John vê um brilho no céu, ele imagina ser apenas uma estrela cadente. Em seguida, tudo acontece muito rápido e o homem só se lembra do clarão chegando mais perto, até que tudo se apaga.

Quando Jonathan desperta, pode ver uma cratera—seria a estrela cadente que tinha visto?—do tamanho de uma piscina. Via fumaça. Via luz ainda. Ele então vê Martha: ela estava bem, apenas desacordada. Ele a puxa para fora da caminhonete e vai até o lugar da queda do objeto ainda não identificado. E então, quando ele vê do que se tratava, cai para trás espantado.

—Uma...nave?—John exclama, abismado.—O que isso significa?

—John?—Martha se põe ao lado dele, devia ter ficado contemplando a nave por mais tempo que pensava, considera John. A mulher então tem reação similar a do marido quando vê a nave, e reação ainda mais intensa ao ver a nave se abrindo, revelando um bebê, de aproximadamente três anos:

Ela toma a criança nos braços, e um brilho que John não via desde o dia fatídico parece retornar aos olhos de Martha. Ela então diz com voz chorosa:  
—John...será que...estamos sendo compensados pelos céus? Pelo que aconteceu naquele dia?

—Para mim parece mais uma experiência dos russos, é bem a cara deles mandar uma criança para o espaço!

A falta de romantismo do marido não afeta Martha, ela apenas olhava para o bebê como se a vida tivesse sentido novamente, ela diz então:  
—Seja como for, eles não tem mais direito a essa criança, ela é nossa agora! Nosso pequeno Clark Kent!

John contestaria a mulher se pudesse, imaginava quantos problemas aquilo poderia acarretar, o coitado mal poderia imaginar metade do que lhe aconteceria.

**Setor 2814 – Terra – Gotham City – 8 anos depois**

O jovem Bruce Wayne sai pela porta dos fundos do teatro. Chorava e tremia, de tanto medo que sentia. Morcegos. Odiava morcegos. Temia morcegos mais do que tudo. A peça só reavivou a memória do garoto, o dia em que caiu naquele buraco e foi, aos seus olhos, atacado por morcegos enlouquecidos em sua caçada por sangue. Tudo era obviamente exagerado pelos olhos infantis de Bruce, quem poderia culpa-lo?

Seus pais aparecem em seguida, fazendo a roda do destino girar, e tomam o pequeno em seus braços, confortando-o. O garoto soluçava, ouvia as palavras de seu pai, entendia que devia ser mais corajoso, apenas não conseguia.

Bruce então vê o homem saindo de algum lugar do beco. Ele vê a arma. Ele tenta gritar, mas é tarde demais. O jovem caído de joelhos tinha a loucura expressa em seus olhos, os corpos de seus pais jaziam a seu lado, as perolas do colar de sua mãe ainda rodopiavam no chão, mas Bruce só conseguia lembrar do "BANG".

Sirenes. Lembrava de ter escutado sirenes. Lembrava daquele homem estranho, de barba peculiar. Ele se chamava, "alguma-coisa-Ghul"? Ra's Al Ghul! O Homem repetia algumas vezes, talvez para fixar o nome na mente da criança. Aquele homem havia abordado Bruce poucos minutos depois do assassinato de seus pais. Ele tinha olhos cruéis, sua palavras não ficavam devendo muito também:

—Você pode sofrer por isso agora, jovem Bruce!—O garoto captava cada palavra sem dizer uma palavra. Ensinamentos de seu pai: Deixe sua mente absorver conhecimento em silêncio. O jovem Wayne não tinha como saber que seu pai apenas citava Pitágoras.—Ou você pode pegar essa dor e transforma-la em algo útil! Em vingança, contra aqueles que tiraram tudo de você!

Bruce agora parecia mais agitado, o discurso de Ra's continua por um bom tempo, enquanto os dois caminhavam pelas ruas de Gotham e viam ladrões, assassinos, estupradores, todos impunes. Ra's fazia lavagem cerebral de forma sutil, e sempre funcionava. Bruce segura o braço de Ra's Al Ghul e diz, com voz furiosa:

—Vingança! Tudo que quero agora é vingança!

Ra's sorri, surpreso com o modo que de um garoto chorão, havia tornado Bruce num homem vingativo, e os dois então somem nas sombras. Bruce Wayne passaria por sérias mudanças ao longo do tempo. Mudanças que seriam sentidas no resto do mundo, quando chegassem a seu auge.


	2. Chapter 2 Flash

Capítulo 2 – Flash 

Clark Kent chegava em sua escola, como sempre atrasado, já se preparava para a bronca que iria levar no corredor, o mais surpreendente é que ninguém estava por lá. Ele caminha olhando dentro de cada sala que passa, não encontrando ninguém. Ele então escuta barulho de gritos vindo do lado de fora, ele faz menção de correr, quando nota que os gritos pareciam mais uma torcida:  
—Wally! Wally! Wally!

Clark, ao sair pelos fundos do colégio, chega na pista de corrida e encontra todos por lá, até mesmo os professores e o diretor. O motivo da reunião: A estrela da corrida de Metrópolis, Wally West, já tinha perdido duas vezes seguidas para um misterioso novato. E agora eles disputariam uma terceira:  
—Hei Clark! Como vai essa força?

—Pete! Que está acontecendo?

—Esse loiro aí, desafiou o Wally e já o venceu duas vezes!

—Ele é mais rápido que o Wally? Quem é esse cara?

—O nome dele é Michael Carter, ele se auto-intitula de O Corredor Dourado!

—Que nome idiota!

—Nem me fala, mas o cara corre, corre e corre e não parece se mostrar cansado, olha!

Clark bate os olhos no tal "corredor dourado". Tinha aproximadamente uns 17 anos, no máximo. Cabelos loiros e porte físico atlético, bebia água conversando com algumas meninas impressionadas com sua habilidade. Clark via Wally também, estava com as mãos nos joelhos, recuperando seu fôlego. O rapaz do Kansas vai até o corredor, oferecendo-lhe uma garrafa d'água:  
—Wally? Você está bem?

—Ahn? Smallvile? Estou sim, vou ficar melhor quando vencer esse mané!

—O cara já te venceu duas vezes, Wally, e nem está suado...

—Que está insinuando?

—Sei lá, será que ele não está usando alguma droga?

—Sei não, Clark. Eu também pensei nisso, mas não parece. Ele sempre me ganha por pouco. Vou nessa, tenho que vencer um loiro metido!

Clark vê Wally se posicionando na pista, admirava a persistência do rapaz, mal sabia o rapaz do Kansas que nem Wally, tampouco Michael eram pessoas normais.

Wally se posiciona na pista e dá uma olhada para Michael e depois volta seu olhar para a pista:  
"—Eu vou vence-lo dessa vez! Aquela energia, eu estou sentindo toda vez que eu me esforço ao máximo, tenho certeza que dessa vez eu vou conseguir!" —O ruivo pensava, o sinal é dado, e os dois partem. Primeiro Wally liderava, depois Michael liderava, e assim ficavam, oscilando a maior parte do percurso. Quem via, ficava impressionado com a velocidade dos dois, subitamente, Wally toma a dianteira e deixa Michael comendo poeira. A galera vai ao delírio quando o ruivo cruza a linha de chegada. Mas algo estranho ocorre: quando o rapaz passa pela linha, ele some por completo, deixando um rastro de fogo pelo caminho que passou.

Wally acorda, não sabia o que tinha lhe acontecido, sentia a cabeça doendo. Ele se levanta, não sabia onde estava, tudo ao seu redor parecia confuso. Ele vê um relâmpago vindo em sua direção e se abaixa para proteger: o relâmpago atinge sua frente, e Wally pode ver que se tratava de algo parecido com um ser humano, algo de familiar estava naquele ser, que era feito de pura energia:

—Tio...Barry?—Wally estende a mão, e ao tocar o ser, é envolto por raios. Sente seu corpo se movendo rapidamente. Na direção da saída, ele lembra de ter pensado. Vê uma luz forte no final do caminho, ouvia a voz de seu falecido tio, o que isso significava? Tudo se apaga uma vez mais e Wally acorda num quarto de hospital, se debatendo assustado:

—Wally! Wally! Calma!

O rapaz finalmente relaxa, olhando para o lado e vendo sua colega de classe, Linda Parker. Ele respira fundo, tentando entender tudo o que aconteceu:

—Linda? Onde estou!

—No hospital de Keystone! Foi onde nós encontramos você ontem, digo, Clark encontrou.

—Keystone? Como eu vim parar aqui?

—Pelo que Clark me contou...correndo!

—O quê? Como...como Clark soube?

—Ele estava voltando para casa, quando viu um borrão vermelho passando por ele, muito rápido, ele pegou o carro do pai e seguiu o borrão, quando finalmente alcançou, ele o encontrou caído, e um rastro igual ao que você deixou antes de sumir.

Wally estava de volta a Metrópolis, todos se espantam com o retorno dele ao colégio, quando ele adentra o corredor acompanhado de Linda. Ele passa por todos, indiferente, mas é detido no corredor por Michael:

—E aí, Wally? Você está legal?

—Estou sim Michael!

—Ah! Que bom! Eu ia ficar muito aborrecido se você tivesse se machucado tentando me vencer!

—Se você não sabe, eu venci, Douradinho!

—Claro, mas teve que apelar para essa macumba doida aí!

—Pois eu ainda não estou convencido que você corra tanto assim, sem ter nenhuma "macumba" própria!

—Ah!—Michael fica meio confuso, parecia ter sido pego de surpresa.—Eu...eu...oras, para de ser chorão, você perdeu duas vezes!

Wally continua andando, satisfeito com a resposta do corredor, deixando o colega para trás, que tenta provocar a todo custo o ruivo. Ele continua seu caminho e quase entrava na sala, quando vê Clark Kent saindo do colégio. Wally se despede de Linda e vai seguindo o fazendeiro:  
—Ei, Kent! Matando aula?

—Ahn? Ah! Wally! É você? Como está se sentindo?

—Estou bem! Queria lhe agradecer por ter me achado, Clark. Obrigado mesmo!

—Disponha, cara. O importante é que você esteja bem, certo?

—Certo, escuta, eu queria te pergunta algo...

—Pode perguntar...

—Como você me alcançou?

—Ahn...eu já contei para a Linda!

—Eu não engulo aquela história, Smallvile! Primeiro: eu estava a mais de 300 por hora! Era impossível você me alcançar de carro! E segundo: eu sei que você não dirige!

—O que está insinuando?

—Anda, Clark, pára de palhaçada! Eu não sou trouxa! Eu consegui ligar os pontos sem nenhuma ajuda, muito obrigado!—Wally mostra o jornal para Clark, que finalmente entende: Ele sabia de seu segredo!

Há alguns meses Clark tinha desenvolvido um conjunto incrível de habilidades: superforça, velocidade sobre humana e uma resistência a diversos golpes. Nesse tempo, Metrópolis presenciou a ação de um "anjo" misterioso, impedindo assaltos, ataques à cidade, salvando pessoas. E agora Wally entendia: Clark Kent era esse "anjo".

—Então você descobriu tudo...

—Então, você pode correr tão rápido quanto eu?

—Não tão rápido, mas eu compenso com outros dons!

—Mostre e conte Smallvile!—Wally afana os óculos de Clark e dispara, deixando o rastro de eletricidade. O rapaz de Kansas fica impressionado, olha ao redor para ver se alguém os observava e some no ar também, os dois borrões seriam apenas uma ilusão de ótica para algumas pessoas, e rápido demais para todas as outras sequer notarem.

—Então...—Wally e Clark se encontravam no topo do Monte Rushmore. Wally tinha chegado primeiro.—Super-Homem, é?

—Foi o melhor que eu consegui, já tenho até um uniforme pronto! Só estou esperando uma oportunidade de aparecer em público com ele.

—Deixa eu ver...—Dito isso, Clark gira em supervelocidade, dando lugar a seu alter-ego.

—Gostei do "S", um bom cartão de visitas! Você que fez?

—Não...na verdade foi...bem...minha mãe...

Wally olhava para Clark, sério. Depois, o sorriso zombeteiro toma conta de seu rosto, e ele praticamente explode em gargalhadas, irritando o filho de fazendeiros.

—Certo, certo, já se divertiu...mas e você, já pensou num nome?

—Que tal esse: O Ciclone!

—Sei não, não é muito forte!

—É verdade, então, O Corredor!

—Dá no mesmo que o anterior!

—Tem razão...tem que ser chamativo, tem que ser rápido! Flash!

—Opa! Esse é bom! Flash!

—Okay, vou fazer um uniforme para mim também!

—Ei! Wally!—Clark só o vê sumir por alguns segundos e quando volta, já tinha um traje cobrindo seu manto, todo vermelho, com alguns relâmpagos amarelos adornando o traje, seu símbolo central era um relâmpago maior, chamando atenção.

—Nossa, ficou muito bom, mas não vai cobrir o rosto?

—Por quê? Você não cobre o seu!

—Mas eu tiro os óculos e mudo o penteado.

—Nossa, e ninguém vai te reconhecer...Anda, eu aposto que chego em Metrópolis antes que você!—O ruivo só ouve Clark gritar: "Wally, espera!" antes do velocista disparar uma vez mais. Clark por sua vez, ouve enquanto persegue o borrão vermelho:

—Me chame de Flash!


	3. Chapter 3 Baile de Máscaras

Baile de Máscaras

Oliver Queen estava entediado, gostava de festas à fantasia, apenas detestava as pessoas com quem compatrilhava tais festas: os hipócritas e corruptos milionários de Star City.

Já fazia alguns meses desde que conseguiu sair daquela ilha maldita, e ainda hoje não conseguia esquecer a adrenalida da caçada; da luta contra aqueles traficantes; do tiro certeiro e da vitória.

Ollie usava a óbvia fantasia de Robin Hood, como muitos outros na festa. O que o diferenciava era apenas o arco e as flechas que ele carregava: eram apenas de enfeite, mas o arqueiro gostava de pensar que poderia usa-los se alguém viesse a lhe perturbar.

Do andar de cima, o rapaz observava os outros convidados, aborrecido. Contava as horas para ir embora. Eis que entra alguém que captura de vez a atenção de Oliver: Não sabia de que aquela garota se fantasiava, ele tampouco se importava. A combinação de meia-arrastão, uma espécie de maiô, jaqueta e aquela máscara realçando seus olhos azuis e os cabelos loiros, deixavam Ollie bem curioso.

Ela passa pelo salão, atraindo assobios e olhares malicioso, embora não parecesse ser mais velha que Oliver. Ela então para no centro do salão e olha para cima, exatamente na direção do rapaz. Oliver pensa em se beliscar, para saber se estava sonhando ou não. Ela sorri, e ele quase cai para trás, mas mantém a calma e sorri de volta. O rapaz já queria saltar de cabeça para o andar de baixo, apenas para chegar até ela mais rápido. Quando se dirige até as escadas, a mansão onde a festa estava sendo realizada é invadida por homens armados.

A garota olha para Oliver, parecendo assustada. Ao ver tal cena, o sangue do jovem arqueiro se inflama com adrenalina. Ele então corre para algum lugar impossível de ser visto do andar de baixo. A garota via como se Ollive tivesse fugido e estala a língua, demonstrando irritação com isso.

Os bandidos mandam os convidados se reunirem no centro do salão, ameaçando com as armas para que eles entregassem tudo que tivesse valor.

As ameaças continuam, até um dos bandidos ser atingido por algo que o nocauteia. Todos voltam sua atenção para ver o que tinha sido disparado: Uma flecha? Pior ainda: uma flecha com uma garrafa plástica presa a sua ponta por uma rolha e fita adesiva!

Uma segunda flecha é disparada, derrubando a arma de outro bandido. A garota, que até o momento estava escondida no meio de todas aquelas pessoas, aparece na frente desse que fora desarmado e o nocauteia com um chute na face. Mais uma flecha e mais um bandido no chão pela ação conjunta dos recentes vigilantes.

Os bandidos restantes começam a disparar em Oliver, que se joga no chão para esquivar dos tiros, não sem antes disparar uma outra flecha. Os tiros continuam por um tempo, mas logo cessam. Ele levanta, com a mão no ombro: havia sido atingido de raspão. Antes de ir embora, ele diz à garota:

—Bom trabalho, err...

—Canário Negro! Você também não foi de todo mau, arqueiro!

O som da Sirene espanta a loira, que antes de partir assopra um beijo para o arqueiro. Este aproveita a deixa para sumir também.

No dia seguinte, Ollie recebe o jornal e surpreende-se com a manchete estampada na primeira página: "Arqueiro Verde salva festa da alta sociedade!"

—Arqueiro Verde, é?—Oliver murmura enquanto serve café em sua xícara.—Acho que não tenho muita escolha mesmo, pelo menos não é pior que "Gladiador Dourado"!

O sistema de interfone toca, e a voz da secretária avisa ao presidente da companhia:

—Sr. Queen. Simon Carr está aqui para vê-lo!

—Deixe-o entrar, querida.

O homem de cabelos grisalhos entra na sala, Simon Carr era quase um segundo pai para Oliver, e ele confiava sua vida a Simon.

—Sua secretária é uma graça, Oliver!

—E beija muito bem, também!

Simon fecha a cara e Ollie ri, mostrando que estava brincando:  
—Você adora quando eu caio nas suas, não é?

—Você devia ver a sua cara, Simon! É o melhor de tudo! Mas o que o traz aqui?

—Lucius Fox ligou. Ele quer que você discuta alguns negócios com Bruce Wayne.

—Wayne não tinha sido dado como morto?

—Assim como Oliver Queen!

—Vai falar de coincidência...Quão mala ele é?  
—Na sua escala ou na minha?

—Na sua, Carr!

—Um 5!

—Droga! Isso é um 9 na minha!

—Estou ciente disso, mas é algo que terá de fazer, Ollie.

—É, eu sei...e a Canário, Simon? Alguma coisa sobre ela?

—Vigilante de Gotham, aproximadamente sua idade senhor. É tudo que sabem sobre ela, apareceu faz uns 3 meses. Ela mexeu com você, não?

—Não imagina o quanto!



—Acha que ele vai lhe reconhecer?

—Sem peruca e máscara? Eu duvido, Bruce. Observei o arqueiro nesse último mês, não parecer ser o mais atento. Mas pelo visto, é capaz dele dar em cima de mim.

—É melhor mesmo... Luthor recusou nossa oferta, Dinah, deve ter seus prórprios planos. Queen é um dos últimos com quem podemos contar.

—Bruce, não quero parecer insegura em relação a Ra's, mas, ludibriar o arqueiro é mesmo necessário?

—Minha fortuna deve suprir as necessidades da Liga das Sombras por um bom tempo, mas Ra's, assim como eu, prefere se precaver para quaisquer incidentes inesperados. Oliver Queen será nosso..."reserva".

—Entendi, não irei falhar.

A jovem some na noite, deixando o homem-morcego sozinho no topo do prédio, olhava para as ruas de Gotham e a vingança vinha a sua mente quase de imediato. Seus planos estavam quase se concretizando. Logo o morcego some também, para fazer sua ronda na cidade.


	4. Chapter 4 Ameaça Dourada

**Capítulo 4 – Ameaça amarela.**

**Há um ano...**

"De volta a Coast City!" —Assim pensava Hal Jordan.—"Os fantasmas desse lugar parecem nunca deixar de me perseguir."—Hal já tinha perdido um pai nessa cidade, para não perder a mãe também, o rapaz teve que voltar junto a ela. Era o mais novo de três irmãos e o único que não tinha idade suficiente para deixa-la:

—Mãe, não havia nenhuma outra oferta de emprego, não? Tipo, o mais longe possível daqui?

—Sei que você não gosta, Hal! Eu também preferiria ficar o mais longe possível daqui. Mas era a única oferta decente, eu tive que aceitar!—Ela sorri, mostrando que sabia como dobrar o filho.—E sem você comigo, não sei se conseguiria sobreviver aqui.

—Não ia conseguir mesmo!—Hal diz, ainda mantendo-se no mesmo estado de antes, mas seu tom de voz parecia mais calmo, provando que havia funcionado.

♦♦♦♦♦

Era seu primeiro dia no novo colégio. Hal Jordan saía do ônibus amarelo e observa o grande prédio que já lhe era conhecido. Tinha estudado pelo menos metade do ensino fundamental no colégio de Coast City, agora queria apenas sobreviver ao final do ensino médio e seguir sua carreira na aviação, como seu pai, mas bem longe daquela cidade. Hal dá apenas alguns passos em direção a entrada, quando é atingido por algo que o derruba no chão, ele ouve risadas e vê o que tinha lhe acertado se levantando:

—Foi mal ae, cara! Você entrou no caminho da bola e eu não tive tempo de desviar.

—Foi mal o cacete! Está querendo me dizer que você é tão ruim que não consegue ver aonde a bola vai e quem está no seu caminho ao mesmo tempo não? Ta na cara que foi intencional!—O ruivo que tinha atingido Hal, começa a rir de leve, surpreso.

—Você é bom mesmo! Eu não acreditei quando disseram que a estrela do time de Futebol de Keystone, Hal Jordan, estava voltando para Coast City! Ainda mais para a nossa escola!

—Você é Guy Gardner, certo?—Hal diz com uma voz mais tranqüila, parecendo não estar mais irritado.

—O primeiro e único, sou o quarterback do ti...uooaah!—Guy é puxado pelo colarinho da camisa por Hal, que rangia os dentes:

—Escuta! Eu já estou de saco cheio só por estar nessa merda de cidade de novo! Da próxima vez, é melhor você aprender a desviar do meu caminho, senão eu te faço engolir a bola por um lado que você vai ficar no mínimo surpreso!—Hal solta o ruivo e entra no colégio. Guy continua sentado no chão, parecendo frustrado:

—Que mala!

♦♦♦♦♦

O dia de aulas termina, Hal caminhava pelos corredores vazios do colégio, finalmente tendo um descanso. Queria voltar para casa o mais rápido possível, mas pelo visto alguns não queriam permitir isso:

—Já vai embora, Jordan?

—Cacete! Mas como você é chato, Guy! O que você quer?

—Eu fiquei pensando, e não gostei do jeito que você falou da minha cidade!

—O quê? Não gostou de que eu ache essa merda de cidade uma merda?

—De novo! Você está falando mal de Coast City de novo! Só porque você ganhou o campeonato com o time de Keystone vem falar merda da minha cidade!

—Não é por isso, mas o time de Coast City tem um time compatível com o resto da cidade!—Dessa vez é Guy quem segura Hal pelo colarinho da camisa:

—Chega! Já cansei de ouvir você se achando o bonzão! Quero ver você mostrar isso em campo! Ou você tem medo de enfrentar três ao mesmo tempo?

—Eu não tenho medo de nada!—Ao ouvir tal palavra, os olhos de Hal mudam para dar-lhe uma expressão firme e intimidadora.

O campo de futebol que antes estava vazio, agora mostrava quatro jogadores. De um lado, tinha Hal Jordan. Do outro, estavam Guy Gardner e mais dois originários do time de Coast City:

—É bem simples, Hal!—Guy falava com ar desafiador.—Tudo que tem que fazer é passar por nós três e marcar o touchdown. Moleza, certo? Sendo você o grande craque!

—Apenas me passa a bola!—Dito isso, todos se silenciam e a bola é arremessada para Hal!

O rapaz não tem nem tempo de se preparar, quanto tem a bola em mãos já era alvo marcado. O primeiro confronto vem e Hal firma os dois pés como apoio para desviar o corpo do defensivo grandalhão. Quando avança, ele encontra o segundo marcador, que atrasa Hal com o corpo novamente. Fazendo força, ele consegue passar e quando corria para marcar, Guy o derruba da mesma forma que fez quando se encontraram mais cedo:

—Você avança sem parar, Hal, mesmo quando dão o confronto você não hesita!

—Eu não tenho medo, já disse...

Guy estende a mão para o rapaz levantar, tinha simpatizado com a atitude de Jordan e achava admirável ver o quão longe ele tinha chegado: faltavam apenas alguns passos para Hal marcar o ponto. Hal não esboça qualquer reação quando Guy estende-lhe a mão:

—Não confunda coragem com estupidez, Hal! É uma fina linha que separa essas duas coisas.

Hal então segura a mão de Gardner, levantando-se. As palavras do ruivo parecem surtir efeito, visto que ele não parecia mais irritado e mesmo seu olhar parecia diferente.

♦♦♦♦♦

—Por que toda essa raiva, Hal? O que você odeia tanto em Coast City?

—Meu pai era piloto de testes da Ferris. Ele morreu num acidente...aqui em Coast City...

—Só isso?

—O quê?

—Digo, não me entenda errado, Hal, mas você tem todo o direito de ficar puto com seu pai ou com a Ferris; mas culpar a cidade parece meio infantil.

—Mas é por essas duas coisas que você citou, que a cidade me traz más lembranças; logo, eu odeio essa cidade!

—Poderia ser pior, poderia ser uma Gotham da vida e você ter seus pais assassinados perante seus olhos!

—Ahn...seus pais...

—Não...eu moro aqui em Coast City desde sempre!

—Ei! Viu aquilo?

—Aquilo o quê, Hal? Ta doidão?

Ele nem espera o ruivo, ele queria saber que brilho verde era aquele que parecia estar caindo do céu. Guy decide segui-lo, mais pelo estrondo que ressoou da queda do que pela preocupação com o colega. Correndo por mais de meia hora, os dois alcançam o estranho objeto: parecia uma nave espacial de filmes de ficção, e ela se abre com um homem careca, de pele rosada, ele estende a mão para os dois, com dois objetos emitindo o mesmo brilho da nave, e o homem diz:  
—Hal Jordan! Guy Gardner! Meu nome é Abin Sur! E vocês são os escolhidos como aprendizes para o setor 2814!

—Escolhidos?—Guy diz, aproximando-se.—Escolhidos para quê?

—Para serem Lanternas Verdes! Peguem um anel, precisamos partir agora!

—Partir?—Hal pega o anel, achava que qualquer coisa que o tirasse de Coast City por um tempo deveria ser considerada.—Partir para onde?

—Para a primeira missão de vocês! Estão sendo convocados às pressas para me ajudar a deter o renegado Sinestro de Korugar!

—Perae! Perae! PERAE!—Guy diz, irritado.—Isso está indo rápido demais!

—Eu explicarei no caminho!—Abin Sur diz, enquanto Hal coloca o anel no dedo e seu uniforme aparece, diferia um pouco do de Abin Sur, provavelmente por ele ser um aprendiz. Guy continua receoso, ainda não entendendo direito o que acontecia:

—Qual é Guy? Vai medrar agora?—Isso é o suficiente para despertar o brio em Gardner, que logo estava em seu uniforme também.

—Ótimo, partiremos imediatamente para Korugar!

Jordan, Gardner e Abin Sur entram na nave, que parte em alta velocidade rumo ao espaço. Durante o caminho eles recebem uma explicação apressada do funcionamento do anel, para a batalha que viria em pouco tempo.

♦♦♦♦♦

—Por que está fazendo isso?—A voz chorosa parecia implorar para o homem de trajes negras. Ele tinha uma cor de pele avermelhada, cabelos negros e bigode fino, tinha em mãos um anel esmeralda e em seu dedo um anel amarelo. Quem implorava era uma garota nativa de Korugar, assim como Sinestro. Há poucas semanas, havia sido escolhida como sucessora do Ex-ditador Sinestro. E há poucos dias, tinha sido atacada em sua própria residência pelo mesmo e a tortura tinha parado por apenas alguns instantes.

—Por quê? Porque eu estava conseguindo a ordem! Eu estava conseguindo o que eles queriam! E como eles me agradecem? Eles me aprisionam em outra dimensão e passam meu fardo para uma mera garota! Para você, Katma Tui!

—Logo a tropa vai chegar! E daí você já era!

—Assim eu espero, os últimos que eles enviaram duraram muito pouco!

Katma Tui soluça, enquanto Sinestro se aproxima com um sorriso distorcido em seu rosto.

♦♦♦♦♦

"A situação não está nada boa!"—Pensava Hal Jordan. Sinestro brincava com seus poderes, usando o anel amarelo para neutralizar os dois novatos, combatendo Abin Sur sem muitas dificuldades.

Abin Sur desviava dos ataques de Sinestro, tentando achar uma brecha para contra-atacar, mas o Korugariano era ainda mais experiente que o veterano do Setor 2814. Abin parece finalmente achar uma brecha na defesa de Sinestro, avançando em carga com a aura esmeralda o cobrindo. O ataque acerta em cheio e os dois vão ao chão.

Hal e Guy observam de dentro da gaiola dourada. Abin Sur havia lhes explicado a fraqueza do anel para o amarelo e eles ainda não conseguiam se libertar. Sua preocupação aumenta quando apenas Sinestro levanta e depois ele ergue o corpo de Abin Sur trespassado por várias lâminas amarelas, mostrando o controle que tinha sobre o anel energético:

—Guy! Temos que fazer algo!

—E como vamos sair daqui? Porra! Eu quero muito descer a porrada no cabeçudo, mas nossos anéis não vão funcionar na gaiola!

—Eu tenho um plano, vamos ver se o anel é mesmo uma arma de vontade!

Sinestro se aproxima dos dois, rindo do esforço deles em tentar se livrar. Sabia que era impossível, ao menos é o que ele achava até ver o contrário com seus próprios olhos: uma bolha cobre os dois aprendizes. Em seguida, a bolha começa a se expandir, de forma que a gaiola não agüenta por muito tempo, libertando os dois rapazes:

—Como...como vocês...?

Sinestro não tem a menor chance de continuar. Em pouco tempo, ele já estava sendo atacado pelos dois lanternas. Guy mantinha as coisas simples, com disparos de energia ou bolhas para se proteger; Hal, por sua vez, criava alguns construtos mais elaborados, como escudos medievais ou armas que disparavam lasers. A experiência, porém, sobrepuja a vitalidade dos dois jovens: Hal vai ao chão com um forte golpe do anel, enquanto pega Guy pelo pescoço:

—Você vai ser o primeiro a morrer, ruivo! Agora você vai aprender que ninguém que faz parte da tropa tem um fim agradável!

Ele aponta o anel para a cabeça de Guy, mas o anel amarelo não responde. Ele então vê o brilhe esmeralda vindo da mão de Guy, que se põe na frente da de Sinestro:

—Você? Um novato? Querendo disputar sua força de vontade comigo! É uma piada! O quê?

Sinestro se surpreende uma vez mais, vendo que seu anel não o obedecia. Ele não repara em Hal, se levantando e usando seu anel também para deter Sinestro, como haviam feito antes com a gaiola.

Uma explosão então ocorre com os choques de energias. Guy e Sinestro são arremessados em direções opostas. Hal cai de joelhos, exausto. Ele parecia não ter mais energia alguma para continuar lutando, mas ao ver Sinestro se levantar, ele tenta esquecer o cansaço e a dor.

Sinestro estende o braço na direção de Hal, mas seu anel não estava mais em seu dedo, talvez tenha se soltado na explosão. Guy se levanta em seguida, com um grande corte na extensão do olho esquerdo. Quando Guy vê que Sinestro está sem seu anel, ele corre na direção do Korugariano, e os dois começam um combate corpo a corpo. Hal usa o resto de carga que tinha para arremessar Sinestro mais longe ainda, ao ver que ele estava levando vantagem sobre seu amigo.

—Não recua em situação alguma, hein Guy?—Hal o ajuda a se levantar, sem reparar que Guy buscava algo no chão com seu braço esquerdo.

—Não mesmo, Hal! Pegamos ele?

—Certamente, sem o anel, ele não vai causar mais problemas...mas...por que você não usou seu anel contra ele?

Guy mostra a mão esquerda, com os restos do anel, que havia sido destruído durante a explosão:

—Mas eu acertei uma boa de esquerda nele! Desgraçado!

Hal e Guy olham para o céu, ao ver um brilho verde. Logo notam que são mais alguns membros da tropa, chegando um pouco atrasados para a ação, mas na hora exata para resgata-los e prender o lanterna rebelde.

♦♦♦♦♦

—Então, prenderam mesmo o Sinestro naquela tal de bateria central?

—Foi o que eu ouvi dizer, mas o cara mereceu. Quando será que a gente voltará para a Terra?

—Me disseram que depois que nos recuperarmos, especialmente eu!—Guy ri, apontando o curativo no rosto.

—Isso pode demorar, vou dar uma volta por aí. Ver se a Katma está bem!

—Sei, vai lá, Hal!—Guy é deixado sozinho pelo companheiro, então ele aproveita e olha vidrado para o objeto amarelo, emanando um pequeno brilho na sua mão. Se seu anel havia sido destruído, ele arranjaria outro jeito de continuar sendo o que sempre sonhou ser: um herói!


	5. Chapter 5 Justiça

Capítulo 5 – Justiça 

—É todo seu, Super!

—Deixa comigo, Flash!

A parceria entre os dois heróis, já estava se tornando comum, desde o dia em que Wally despertou seus poderes. A combinação de velocidade e força funcionava muito bem, como podiam comprovar nessa luta bizarra.

Começou em Keystone, quando uma criatura que se assemelhava em muito com o Minotauro da mitologia causou uma enorme destruição na cidade. O Flash chegou para resolver o problema, vencendo a criatura com grande destreza. O que o corredor escarlate não esperava era o exército de criaturas que apareceu em seguida, mesmo sendo o homem mais rápido da Terra, estava tendo problemas. Quando ia levar uma machadada fatal de um dos Minotauros, é salvo pelo Super-Homem, que apara o golpe com uma das mãos. O mais espantoso, é que Clark havia se cortado com a lâmina do machado. Nem mesmo explosões tinham ferido o filho de fazendeiros, mas as lâminas daqueles machados conseguiam lhe cortar, embora necessitassem de extrema força.

Depois do momento de surpresa, os heróis atuam juntos, de forma tal que os minotauros já não apresentavam um grande risco, fazendo com que terminassem em alguns instantes:

—Cara, a gente lutou mesmo com um exército de Minotauros?

—Parece que sim, mas acho que isso está longe de terminado, Flash!

Clark aponta para um homem que eles não tinham visto até aquele momento, trajando uma armadura antiga, lembrando os generais espartanos. A armadura tinha um tom de azul bem escuro, e o tamanho do homem impressiona, quando ele fica frente a frente com os dois heróis:

—Então, foram vocês que derrotaram meu exército? Eu esperava por outra pessoa, mas vocês servirão como aquecimento até que ela chegue!

—Há! Você só pode estar de sacanagem!—Flash avança em alta velocidade contra o recém-chegado, porém ele não consegue acertar um soco sequer, já tinha sido trepassado pela lâmina da espada do homem de armadura antes de arriscar o primeiro golpe.

—Você é bem rápido, garoto, eu admito isso...mas eu não sou o deus da guerra a toa! Eu sei exatamente onde e como você vai atacar, não é surpresa eu ter antecipado esse ataque!—O rosto por baixo do elmo sorria, satisfeito ao ver o jovem segurando a lâmina com as mãos para remove-la do ombro.

—Antecipa isso então!—A voz furiosa de Clark anuncia o estrondoso golpe, que acerta o guerreiro e o arremessa a uma longa distância.

—Wally! Você está bem?

—D-deus da Guerra! Ele disse que é o deus da guerra!—Wally parecia em choque, nunca tinham lhe atingido de tal forma, estava surpreso, para não dizer assustado. Seus olhos se arregalam quando vêem o homem levantando após um golpe do Super-Homem. Ninguém tinha se levantado depois de um golpe de Clark.

—Nada mal!—Os olhos do guerreiro emitem um brilho vermelho, estava gostando do desafio, estava gostando de se ferir. E agora, iria gostar ainda mais de ferir seus adversários.

Clark levanta vôo e se aproxima do guerreiro, posicionando-se à frente dele, mesmo sob protestos de seu amigo em vermelho. Os dois se observam por um curto período, até Clark falar:

—Você é Ares, certo?

—Até que para um garoto, você é bem vivo!

—Por que está aqui? O que você quer?

—A paz está para ser rompida, esse mundo vai precisar de guerreiros, e não homens de terno!

—Não estou entendendo...

—Mas vai entender, Kryptoniano! Nem mesmo você é páreo para o que virá! Eu transformarei esse mundo, num mundo guerreiro!

—Mas suas intenções não são a de um salvador...—Clark ignora o nome de que foi chamado, não queria se distrair tentando descobrir o que era um Kryptoniano.

—Não mesmo, mas a oportunidade é perfeita para conquistar!

—Eu não posso permitir isso!

Ditas essas palavras, Super-Homem e Ares começam a trocar golpes, um sem conseguir atingir de forma efetiva o outro. Clark sentia-se um tanto quanto satisfeito, conseguia lutar no nível de um deus, o deus da guerra ainda por cima. Ele apenas repara na expressão de satisfação de Ares quando é tarde demais. O deus da guerra estava se contendo, e visto que Clark estava em seu máximo, Ares toma a vantagem facilmente, atingindo o herói com socos que pareciam trovões. Um dos socos arremessa Kal-el ao alto, semiconsciente.

Clark mal conseguia pensar direito, mas sentia-se um idiota por ter acreditado que poderia vencer um deus. Ele apenas esperava pela queda para tentar reunir forças e se levantar uma vez mais, mas a queda nunca veio. Quando o rapaz volta a sim, ele vê uma espécie de manto vermelho, com um relâmpago amarelo estampado. Parecia o Flash, mas o relâmpago era estilizado de forma diferente. Quando se dá por si, estava sendo carregado por um rapaz vestido de vermelho, com o raio cortando seu peito, uma capa branca com detalhes em amarelo, os cabelos negros presos num rabo de cavalo e o rosto sorridente. Sua mente ainda estava nublada, mas logo os dois estavam de pé sobre o chão:

—Q-quem é você?

—Pode me chamar de Capitão Marvel, amigo! E você é o Super-Homem, certo?

—Certo, mas...cadê o...

—Ares? Está logo ali, não se preocupe, nós temos tudo sobre controle!

—Nós?

Clark então vê que Ares lutava contra uma garota, ela tinha os cabelos negros e um traje que lembrava em muito o da Grécia antiga. Ela sim lutava de igual para igual com Ares, ou quase, já que era atingida vez ou outra, enquanto Ares mantinha uma defesa sólida.

—Como está, Super-Homem? Já pode lutar?—O Capitão Marvel diz, olhando sério para Clark.

—Claro! O que estamos fazendo aqui parados, vamos logo!—Clark já se prepara para voar, quando algo pula em sua frente, o detendo. Um homem, vestido em trajes de ninja, com uma máscara cobrindo inteiramente seu rosto, com chifres pontiagudos, e um detalhe na veste que fazia Clark lembrar de morcegos.

—Espere!—Ele diz com uma voz autoritária.—Não vão ajudar em nada a amazona se forem para combate assim, Ares vai acabar com vocês sem a menor piedade!

—Quem diabos é você?—Clark diz, já se mostrando irritado.

—Sou o homem a quem deve agradecimentos, Super-Homem! Não fosse por mim, os dois nunca chegariam a tempo e você já estaria morto! Mas se precisa de um nome, chame-me de Batman!

—E o que sugere então?

—Apenas sigam minhas instruções. Primeiro acordem o velocista...

♠♠♠

—Já está cansada, princesa? Eu apenas estou começando, levante-se!

—Maldito! O mundo do patriarcado nunca será seu! Não permitirei!

—E o que irá fazer? Não pode me derrotar!

Ares empunha sua espada, pronto para matar a amazona, quando o homem vestido de morcego salta a sua frente:

—Você é apenas um humano, o que pensa que pode fazer contra mim? Saia logo de minha frente, idiota! Ou eu o matarei junto com a mulher! Não pode me ferir!

—É o que veremos!—Batman se põe na postura de kung fu, uma de suas favoritas. Ares ri por um tempo da atitude do homem, mas logo se irrita por ele realmente não se mover, então avança contra ele, num golpe rápido demais para qualquer humano se esquivar.

O golpe porém é em vão, Ares apenas vê um borrão vermelho tirar o homem morcego do lugar, então vê os dois, o morcego e o velocista, a alguns graus à sua direita. Ele gira o corpo para atingi-los, mas quando fica de frente para eles, vê um vulto no céu, por trás dos dois heróis, se aproximando em alta velocidade: ele então pensa no Kryptoniano, o que lhe impede de perceber que Clark estava na realidade se aproximando por trás do deus da guerra, pegando-o em uma chave, o imobilizando.

Quem vinha pelo alto era o Capitão Marvel, a velocidade aumenta vertiginosamente quando percebe que Ares estava apresado. A poucos segundos do golpe, o herói em vermelho parece sussurrar algo, mesmo a super-audição de Clark não consegue captar a palavra que antecedeu o relâmpago, que cobriu o rapaz antes de atingir Ares de forma violenta. Um segundo relâmpago aparece em seguida, levantando uma nuvem de poeira.

Quando ela assenta, Clark vê o Capitão Marvel caído no chão, vê Batman e Flash mais ao lado se levantando. Ele vê então a amazona, de pé sobre Ares, caído, com a espada do deus em mãos, pronta para mata-lo:

—Acaba aqui o seu reinado de destruição e ódio, Ares!

—Assim você pensa, Diana...mas cometerá um grande erro se me matar...portanto eu me retiro agora!

Antes que Diana pudesse desferir o golpe, Ares some no ar, deixando para trás o sentimento de apenas meia-vitória para os heróis feridos.

♠♠♠

—Então...da onde vocês vieram?—Clark e Wally estavam de um lado interrogando os outros, que se agruparam na frente deles.

—Eu vim de Fawcett!—Diz o sempre sorridente Capitão Marvel.

—Não foi bem isso que eu quis dizer...—Clark diz, um pouco sem-graça.—Como vocês chegaram aqui tão rápido?

—Na verdade...—Batman interrompe o Capitão, que ia começar de novo, e começa a explicar.—...a amazona apareceu em Fawcett, ajudando o Capitão Marvel a deter um exército de criaturas mitológicas...

—Minotauros?—Flash pergunta, já que eles mesmos também tinham enfrentado as criaturas.

—Não, eles eram Grifos, vocês enfrentaram Minotauros?—A jovem pergunta, olhando fixamente para o corredor, que fica encabulado com a intensidade natural do seu olhar.

—Estamos desviando do que é importante.—O Morcego interrompe de novo.—Então, quando soube que Minotauros atacaram por aqui, consegui contato com a amazona e com o Capitão Marvel, e os trouxe para cá o mais rápido possível.

—E como ficou sabendo de tudo tão rápido?—Clark não dá um segundo sequer, não parecia confiar no Batman.

—Estou sempre ligado a todas as notícias de minha cidade e das cidades mais próxima, embora Keystone não se encaixe no perfil, era algo grande demais para ser ignorado.—O homem puxa uma espécie de arpéu do cinto e o lança ao ar, sendo puxado em seguida:

—É melhor irem embora, antes que a polícia chegue e vocês tenham que forçar uma saída.

Todos concordam e vão se retirando, Diana disse que os ajudaria sempre que pudesse, e se precisassem poderiam procura-la em Gateway, onde morava. Ela parece contente por ter encontrado iguais, embora eles não entendessem o que ela queria dizer. Ela também diz que tentaria forjar uma veste parecida com a deles, para não se sentir tão deslocada. O Capitão Marvel diz que o mesmo valia para ele, isso é, tirando a parte de forjar o uniforme, e que eles poderiam contata-lo em Fawcett assim que precisassem. Wally fica sozinho em Keystone, enquanto Clark voltava para Metrópolis cheio de dúvidas em relação ao morcego, ainda não estava convencido.

♠♠♠

**Em Gotham.**

—Bruce, fiquei sabendo de sua luta em Keystone! O que está pensando?

—Em fazer justiça, R'as! Como planejamos!

—Esses pretensos heróis não sabem o que é justiça! São apenas crianças brincando de ter superpoderes! A única justiça de que precisamos nos foi dada pelos nossos ancestrais, Bruce! Lembra-se?

—A Justiça a qualquer custo! O mal prontamente eliminado!

—Bom garoto...bom garoto...


	6. Chapter 6 Trindade

Capítulo 6 – Trindade

Star City

Oliver estava de tocaia, já fazia alguns meses que tinha se metido numa investigação, e só agora ela estava dando frutos. Tinha recebido a informação de um anônimo de que o traficante de drogas John Prince estava em Star City para firmar negócios com um dos chefões do crime de Gotham.  
Já faziam quase 6 horas de espera por parte de Ollie. Ele se surpreende em como algo que ele havia começado por diversão tinha se tornado sua missão pessoal: disparar flechas, salvar pessoas, tudo isso se baseava em muito mais do que prender apenas os bandidos apontando armas para inocentes, e no momento em que o arqueiro percebeu isso, colocou o jogo em um nível totalmente diferente.  
Finalmente, satisfação. Um carro pára na frente do depósito que Oliver vigiava. -"Idiotas prepotentes"-Pensava o Arqueiro, enquanto via o infame Prince entrando, acompanhado de seus guarda-costas e alguns capangas. O arqueiro lança uma flecha com uma corda amarrada na ponta prendendo-a no telhado do depósito, que era bem mais baixo do que o local em que estava. Ele amarra a outra extremidade da corda e apóia o arco na mesma, jogando-se para frente e deslizando sobre a corda, percorrendo com certa dificuldade em se equilibrar, mas chegando ao telhado do depósito sem muitos problemas:  
—Ora, ora...estou ficando bom nisso...—O arqueiro diz, se congratulando e lembrando das primeiras vezes em que usou tal método, e os tombos em que levou em cada ocasião.

Oliver observava o que acontecia dentro do depósito: os capangas de Prince depositavam diversas maletas no chão, abrindo-as e revelando seu conteúdo. O sangue de Oliver ferve quando vê aquele carregamento absurdo de drogas, sua mão já tinha ido a aljava pegando duas flechas de uma vez só, armando-as no arco. Estava pronto para acabar com aquela festinha quando um dos capangas traz algo que faz seu sangue gelar: O que diabos a Canário Negro estava fazendo ali?  
—Olha a belezinha que encontrei nos espionando, chefe!—O homem segurava os braços da Canário, que se debatia e não parecia capaz de se soltar. Um homem entre os de Gotham se levanta, observando-a com um sorriso maníaco em face:  
—Então nos encontramos novamente, Canário Negro!  
—Eu vim aqui acabar com sua festinha, Hagen! Não vai espalhar sua droga por Star City também!  
—E quem vai me impedir? Você? Pretende enfrentar a todos, sozinha?—Ele segura o rosto da garota com umas das mãos aproximando o seu.—Por favor, tente, canarinho, e eu lhe mostrarei o inferno na Terra! Aí nosso amigo mascarado cometerá um erro e eu o eliminarei!—Hagen continua dizendo em alto e bom som, para que todos ouvissem suas bravatas.  
Nesse instante, ele é atingido por uma flecha no ombro e vai ao chão, se debatendo em dor. Canário aproveita e acerta um chute na face do homem que a segurava, libertando-se. Uma voz então ecoa pelo armazém:  
—Muito bem, seus cretininhos! É hora da caçada!—Dito isso, os vidros do telhado arrebentam com várias flechas, que atingiam as maletas com as drogas, incendiando-as. Um novo brinquedinho que Oliver achava ser útil acoplar nas flechas. O Arqueiro Verde aparece em seguida, movimentando-se pelas vigas de sustentação do depósito, atingindo alguns capangas que fugiam, e não eram pegos pela Canário:  
—Cheguei em má hora, donzela?—O Arqueiro diz, enquanto se posiciona ao lado dela, vendo uma grande quantidade de criminosos se aproximando.  
—Pelo contrário, verdinho! A hora é perfeita para eu lhe mostrar que não preciso ser salva.—A mulher começa a pegar fôlego, o Arqueiro sorri, imaginando o que ela ia fazer. No instante seguinte, um estalo vindo da garganta da Canário pode ser escutado, sendo seguido por um grito sônico que atinge em cheio os homens, que urram de dor e caem aos pés da mulher. Ollie apenas a observa embasbacado, não conseguia pronunciar uma palavra sequer:  
—Que achou, verdinho?  
—Moça, acho que estou apaixonado!  
Os dois caminham pelo campo de batalha, vendo os estragos que causaram. Ollie vai até o Prince, não poderia perder a chance de provoca-lo depois de surra tão bem dada:  
—Acho que você deveria escolher melhor suas companhias, senhor Prince! A polícia não vai gostar nada disso quando chegar!  
—Seu...seu...idiota! Eles nunca vão me pegar, eu só tenho que fugir daqui e negar tudo! Você nunca vai provar nada!  
—É mesmo? E se eu arranjar um jeito de fazer você ficar aqui?  
—Como assim?  
Ollie apenas abre um sorriso maroto ao ouvir a pergunta do traficante, não esperando um segundo sequer para desferir um gancho no queixo, nocauteando o homem.  
—Arqueiro, temos problemas!—A Canário chama, e aponta o local onde Hagen deveria estar caído, apenas com uma flecha e uma poça de algo que não era sangue:  
—Mas o que é isso?—Oliver toma a substância em mãos, observando-a, chegando a simples conclusão:—Barro?

A criatura emerge então do solo: tinha mais de dois metros, um sorriso bizarro em face, se é que aquilo poderia ser chamado de face. E o mais surpreendente: seu corpo era todo feito de barro!

—Não devia ter feito isso, Robin Hood!—A voz era a de Hagen, com algumas distorções devido à camada de barro.—Não sabe o quão difícil é manter uma forma humana quando está ferido!—Hagen ameaça um ataque contra Ollie, mas este é tirado da reta pela Canário Negro:  
—Hagen! Pare com isso, já está acabado, você perdeu!  
—Não me chama de Hagen, sua vagabunda! O nome é Cara-de-Barro!  
Duas flechas atingem o monstro, Ollie não gostava nada da situação, as palavras da criatura só serviam para irrita-lo ainda mais.  
—Flechas?—Hagen abre um novo sorriso.—Quer me atingir com flechas?—As flechas disparadas começam a entrar no corpo de barro.—Só pode estar brincando!—No instante seguinte, as duas flechas são disparadas em alta velocidade. Uma delas atinge o arco de Ollie quase na ponta, a outra atinge a perna da Canário de raspão.  
—Já perceberam que a vitória de vocês é uma ilusão? Mesmo tendo me derrotado aqui, não poderão salvar mais nada se eu os matar!  
—Cala a boca, barroso!—Ollie dispara uma outra flecha, na testa do monstro, que apenas ri enquanto a absorvia. Hagen nem havia reparado no quão satisfeito o Arqueiro tinha ficado com o disparo, só entendendo quando ela começa a pegar fogo, causando uma dor intensa à criatura.  
—Flecha Incendiária! Foi uma boa ter colocado essa belezinha no meu arsenal!  
Oliver aproveita enquanto Cara-de-Barro se debatia para ver como a Canário estava: ficaria bem, mas correr seria uma dor dos infernos para ela.

—Vá embora, Arqueiro! Eu posso cuidar dele com um grito sônico!  
—Não tenho tanta certeza, Canarinho! Se não der certo, como vai fugir com a perna nesse estado?—O herói esmeralda dá uma boa olhada nos arredores, ignorando os protestos da aliada, vendo num depósito vizinho algo que poderia salvar aos dois. Ele ajuda a Canário a se levantar e os dois caminham com pressa para o lado de fora.

Hagen então recupera a visão, removendo a flecha e observando os dois fugindo desesperados. Ele fica mais animado, adorava ver suas vítimas fugindo daquela forma, a adrenalina toma conta e ele avança com movimentos bizarros de seu corpo alterado.

Os heróis estavam quase chegando no outro depósito, e Cara-de-Barro estava quase os alcançando. Oliver percebe que Dinah ia se virar para lutar com Hagen, no mesmo momento que Hagen ia saltar para atingi-los com um golpe em carga. O arqueiro então empurra a loira para o lado, tirando-a do caminho e sendo pego em cheio, caindo os dois dentro do depósito.  
A Canário tenta entrar também, mas quando o Cara-de-Barro percebe, tranca a porta do depósito, achando que seria mais fácil matar um de cada vez. Dinah se desespera, batia na porta com violência, mas não conseguia arromba-la. Estava muito perto para soltar o grito sônico, podendo atingir o Arqueiro com a porta quando essa voasse, ela toma a distância necessária para derrubar a porta, mas demorara demais por conta da perna, que doía ainda mais por causa do tombo que Ollie a forçou:  
—Vamos lá, Oliver, agüenta firme!—A Canário dizia a sim mesmo, antes de pegar fôlego para disparar o grito sônico. Nisso a porta se abre:  
—Ei, loirinha, avisa a polícia que tem um picolé de barro para eles aqui dentro!—Então era isso, um frigorífico! A Canário se surpreende com a capacidade do Arqueiro em bolar esse plano, abrindo um sorriso admirado, enquanto se aproxima dele.  
—Arqueiro!—Dinah vai até ele e salta em seus braços, sua preocupação era sincera e Oliver podia perceber isso, os dois trocam olhares, surpresos com o conforto que tinham quando estavam abraçados e então se beijam.  
Agora eles observavam a polícia chegando e prendendo os criminosos, John Prince não seria mais um problema por um bom tempo, assim Oliver pensava. E Hagen seria encaminhado à Unidade de Crimes Especiais.

—Formamos uma boa dupla, passarinho! Agora vão pensar duas vezes antes de tentarem bancar os malandros na minha cidade!  
—Você acredita mesmo nisso, Arqueiro?—Dinah olha para ele, não tinha um tom mto confiante na voz.  
—John Prince era o mais influente nesse ramo, pelo menos em Star City...enquanto ele estiver por trás das grades, as suas atividades serão bem mais discretas. Pena que isso não resolve o problema...  
—Pense pelo lado bom: se as coisas fossem perfeitas, não haveria necessidade de pessoas como nós, e também não teríamos em quem descer o braço!

Oliver arqueia uma das sobrancelhas, surpreso com a determinação dessa garota. Ele sorri e lhe estende a mão para que se levantasse:  
—Temos que tratar dessa sua perna, mocinha!  
—Eu sei...mas não posso ir para um hospital...—Ela segura na mão do Arqueiro, enquanto começa a se levantar.  
—Não se preocupe, donzela!—o Arqueiro em vez de levanta-la, toma-a nos braços e começa a carregar a moça.—Em minha casa tenho todo o necessário para dar os pontos que precisa.  
—Sua casa?—Dinah se surpreende.—V-Você vai me revelar sua identidade?

O Arqueiro fica em silêncio por um tempo, enquanto ainda andava e carregava a garota, até que ele diz, mantendo o sorriso:  
—Como se você não soubesse...—Dinah quase engasga com essa afirmação.—...no começo eu achei que tinha sido coincidência você ter aparecido naquela festa. Depois você apareceu como a secretária do Wayne, mas só agora eu percebi que as duas são a mesma pessoa, senhorita Lance!  
—Como...como você descobriu?—Dinah estava realmente surpresa, tinha subestimado então não só as capacidades combativas do Arqueiro, mas também sua capacidade de dedução e investigação.  
—Não foi muito difícil!—Ele sorri abertamente, removendo a peruca da Canário com facilidade.—Está soltando desde que eu saí do frigorífico...eu fiquei meia-hora tentando lembrar de onde já tinha lhe visto!  
Dinah arregala os olhos, para em seguida desatar em gargalhadas. Então era isso! Não havia dedução ou sagacidade por parte do arqueiro, apenas um deslize de sua parte. Ela podia apenas rir da situação.  
—Então, esse tempo todo,você já sabia...por que não disse nada antes?  
—Não achei que era importante...eu vi que podia confiar em você, passarinho!  
O rosto da garota se fecha, como se estivesse remoendo algo profundo, antes que Oliver pudesse perceber, porém, ela muda totalmente para um sorriso e diz, brincalhona:  
—Então vamos...para a Flecha-Caverna!  
Os dois riem, enquanto Ollie carregava a Canário. Em pouco tempo eles entram na mansão, que estava totalmente vazia. Oliver a ajuda a subir as escadas, já que não gostava de ser carregada e logo estavam num escritório e Dinah sentava num sofá, enquanto Oliver examinava o ferimento, com uma caixa de primeiros socorros no colo:  
—Hmmm...acho que nem vai precisar de pontos, Canarinho...só fazer um curativo e descansar por uns dias, e logo estará bem...  
A Canário sorri, enquanto Oliver enfaixava sua perna, com extremo cuidado e delicadeza. A expressão de Dinah torna-se sinistra uma vez mais, odiava ter que mentir para o Arqueiro, mas julgava necessário para tornar os planos de R'as em realidade.

—Senhor Queen!—Alguém batia na porta, assustando os dois.—Oliver?—Era a voz de Simon Carr.  
—Simon?—Ollie abre a porta parcialmente.—Que faz aqui a essa hora, meu velho?  
—Um rapaz chegou essa noite na empresa perguntando sobre seu paradeiro, eu o trouxe aqui e estávamos lhe esperando...ele disse que precisa falar com você!  
—Já descerei, Simon! Obrigado e não precisava ter se dado tanto trabalho!  
—Não se preocupe, Oliver. Considere isso como hora-extra!—Os dois riem e Simon desce, para avisar o convidado, enquanto Oliver tira parte de seu uniforme e cobre-se com um roupão:

—Canário, eu vou ter que descer, por favor, fi...—A jovem já dormia no sofá, parecia ter desabado no sono logo depois que Ollie foi falar com Simon. Oliver sorri, dando-lhe um leve beijo em sua fronte, cobrindo-a com um roupão também e a carregando para outro cômodo, onde tinha uma cama em que poderia dormir melhor.  
Oliver logo desce, estava intrigado em quem apareceria assim tão de repente e ficaria até altas horas só para cumprimentar alguém. Quando ele entra na sala, a pessoa que estava de costas para ele, sentado numa poltrona, se levanta e vira na direção de um espantado Oliver com um sorriso debochado:

—Não é possível! Eu deixei Oliver Queen sem palavras?—Hal Jordan se aproxima, olhando o velho amigo ainda com uma expressão confusa em face:  
—Então, não vai dar um abraço no seu velho amigo?—Hal ainda tirava sarro de Oliver, que levanta lentamente os braços, e desfere um soco em Hal que o derruba, para depois pegá-lo pelo colarinho da jaqueta:  
—Seu filho da...desgraçado, como você...idiota!—Oliver mal conseguia completar uma frase de tão enfurecido que estava, seu rosto e seu tom de voz definiam-se perfeitamente com sua fúria. Ele então pára, respira e ajuda Hal a se levantar, abraçando-o:  
—Você sumiu por um ano, Hal! Não sabe quantas vezes sua mãe ligou para cá com voz chorosa, perguntando se eu tinha notícias de você! Diabos, Hal! Você ao menos já foi falar com ela e com seus irmãos?  
—Claro que fui, Ollie! Acha mesmo que depois de um ano você seria o primeiro que eu ia visitar?  
—Então, por onde você esteve?  
—Não sei se devo lhe contar...  
—AH! Essa é ótima! Não sabe se deve me contar?  
—Tudo bem, tudo bem...está preparado, Queen?  
—Manda brasa, depois do que vi nesses últimos meses eu duvido que vá me surpreender!

Assim, Hal abre um sorriso e suas roupas se tornam no traje de Lanterna Verde, fazendo com que Oliver derrubasse o copo d'água que tinha pego não faziam segundos:

—E eu não tenho uma filmadora para registrar o momento histórico em que o deixei sem palavras por uma segunda vez!  
—O que isso significa, Hal?

Os dois conversaram por horas seguidas, Hal explicou da convocação junto de Guy Gardner, da luta contra Sinestro e do ano em que teve que ficar no espaço para seu treinamento com o anel e em algumas formas de combate corpo-a-corpo. Ele explica também que o programado era de ficar mais tempo, porém um acontecimento o obrigou a postergar a finalização de seu treinamento: alguém estava usando o anel de Sinestro na Terra, e ele tinha sido designado para descobrir quem era, já que depois da batalha o anel simplesmente sumiu:

—Esse outro cara que foi convocado com você, Guy Gardner, certo? O que aconteceu com ele?  
—O anel dele foi destruído durante a luta, por isso ele foi mandado de volta mais cedo para a Terra, sendo agora um reserva na Tropa. Por quê?  
—Hal, pelo que você me descreveu, esse anel é capaz de feitos incríveis. Talvez Gardner tenha pegado para ele depois da luta...uma arma dessas não apareceria por acaso na Terra.  
—Você tem razão. Eu tenho que voltar para Coast City e resolver esse assunto!  
—Não vai ser tão fácil, ele tem um anel com a energia a qual você é vulnerável.  
—E o que você sugere, senhor Queen?  
—Leve o apoio de dois outros heróis: O Arqueiro Verde e a Canário Negro!  
—E quem são esses?  
Oliver tira do bolso do roupão a máscara que usava em seu traje e a coloca no rosto, sorrindo com ar de deboche, era sua vez de deixar Hal em silêncio:  
—Então, Harold Jordan, o que achou?  
—Que diabos aconteceu com o mundo nesse último ano? Oliver Queen, um herói?

Os dois riem enquanto Oliver coloca Hal em dia com os grandes acontecimentos do ano: A chegada de um garoto com um "S" no peito iniciando uma nova era heróica, isso enquanto um certo ricaço caía de seu navio e ficava perdido numa ilha. Hal fica intrigado com os acontecimentos que perdeu durante o último ano, sentia que essa Terra era muito mais interessante do que a que ele deixou para trás sem pensar duas vezes quando se encontrou com Abin Sur pela primeira vez.

—Você tem certeza, Dinah?  
—Sim Bruce, o Arqueiro não desconfia de nada...  
—Está tudo bem, Dinah? Se quiser, posso tira-la dessa missão...  
—Não, não precisa! Farei o que é necessário!  
—Ótimo! Mantenha-me informado!

A voz de Bruce some totalmente do comunicador da garota, que deita novamente, sentindo-se um lixo, mas sabia que se recusasse a missão seria tachada de fraca, e isso a deixaria pior ainda. Oliver então entra no quarto e ela tenta enxugar o rosto o mais possível. Ele repara, mas não comenta nada, sentando-se na cama:

—Como está, passarinho?  
—Estou bem, eu nem percebi o quanto estava cansada. Persegui Hagen por dias seguidos, esqueci de dormir em alguns.  
—Tem que tomar cuidado, Dinah! Ou essa vida vai acabar te consumindo...  
—Acha que não agüento?—Ela parecia mais nervosa.—Acha que sou fraca?  
—Claro que não, gracinha! Só não quero que nada de mal lhe aconteça!

Dinah cora levemente, a maioria dos homens que conheceu faziam parte da Liga das Sombras, e nenhum deles tinha mostrado a mesma preocupação que Oliver:

—E quem veio falar com você, Oliver?—Ela diz, tentando mudar de assunto.  
—Um velho amigo, ele nos arranjou uma nova missão, topa?  
—Mas é claro!  
—Ótimo, mas não há pressa, vamos esperar você recuperar dessa perna e partimos pra Coast City! Agora vá dormir, amanhã prepararei um café da manhã especial para você!  
—Hmmm, mal posso esperar...—Dinah diz, aninhando-se na cama. Os olhos de Oliver brilham e ele sai do quarto rindo:  
—Espero que goste de comida apimentada!—A porta se fecha, e ele escuta o que parece ser um soluço, doía-lhe incrivelmente não ser capaz de fazer a garota se sentir melhor, talvez um dia descobrisse o que a aflige. Talvez ele descobrisse da pior forma possível.


	7. Chapter 7 Ouro e Prata

**Capítulo 7 – Ouro e prata**

A luz se acende no ginásio, iluminando principalmente o ringue de boxe, ali colocado por uma paixão do pai, que foi passada ao filho, e que por coincidência é compartilhada pelo amigo. No ringue, já se encontravam Oliver Queen e Hal Jordan. Nove assaltos, sem luvas: era dessa forma que sempre treinavam.

Ollie desfere o primeiro murro, do qual seu adversário se esquiva habilmente. Hal contra-ataca com um direto, quase acertando o arqueiro. Os primeiros golpes sempre eram mornos e não representavam perigo para nenhum dos dois, mas bastava um deles acertar um "jab" mais forte que todas as regras eram abolidas. A partir daí, até chutes e joelhadas apareciam na luta.

O embate termina com Oliver caindo sentado no chão, de cabeça baixa e ofegante. Hal oferece a mão para que ele se levante e o arqueiro a aceita mostrando que não haveria ressentimentos pela derrota, como nunca houve entre os dois:

—Você andou treinando!

—Eu te contei, eu treinei em Oa com alguns dos melhores guerreiros do universo.

—E ainda assim, seus socos parecem os de uma menininha!

—Pode ser, mas quem está de bunda no chão?

—Foi sorte!

—Mas você acabou de falar que eu andei treinando, logo eu suponho que meu nível esteja acima do seu!

—Ora...seu...

Um dos empregados de Oliver entra no ginásio interrompendo a discussão:

—Senhor, Lex Luthor está aqui para lhe ver!

—Luthor? Pelo amor de Deus, manda esse cara embora! Fala que eu viajei, sei lá!

—Você viajou, Queen? Mas que estranho, e quem é o impostor que tomou seu lugar enquanto você está fora?—O homem entra no ginásio, como se fosse seu próprio: o sorriso e olhar desdenhoso irritavam Oliver de uma forma que mesmo Hal achava demasiada. O jovem homem careca, trajando fino terno, sempre pareceu ameaçador para Ollie, e por isso ele sempre o evitou.

—Vejo que educação não é o seu forte, Luthor!

—Por favor, me chame de Lex, "Ollie".

—Que tal se eu te chamar de "Aeroporto de pernilongos" e você me chamar de "Oliver"?

—Tão agressivo, tão indisposto a me receber...será que Wayne foi tratado dessa mesma forma?

—Ah, então é por isso? Bruce Wayne provavelmente lhe fez a mesma proposta que fez à mim, e você veio verificar se eu tinha aceito!

—Evidentemente. Uma parceria Wayne-Queen é deveras ameaçadora para a LexCorp.

—E por que você recusou a parceria Wayne-Lexcorp? Wayne não é muito confiável, mas você também não. Tem medo que o Babão Wayne te passe a perna, Lexie?

—De forma alguma, Ollie, mas eu tenho meus próprios planos para a LexCorp.

—Aposto que tem...

—O que quer dizer?

—Nada, se você não tiver nada a esconder. Mas você tem, Lexie! Todos temos nossos segredos, mas se os da sua empresa vazarem, você está ferrado, e por isso você rejeitou a proposta de Bruce.

—Eu rejeitei a proposta de Bruce, pois ela de pouco me valia! Como já disse, meus planos para empresa seriam atrapalhados caso eu tenha que conciliar meus interesses com os de outros.

—É melhor ter cuidado, Lex! Você é um mentiroso muito bom, mas eu soube que um morcego anda lhe incomodando! Talvez ele exponha suas mentiras.

—Oras, não me diga que acredita nessa fábula de homem-morcego? Ou nos tablóides que afirmam que ele interceptou um carregamento de armas com o logotipo da LexCorp? Nem tudo que está no jornal é verdadeiro, Ollie!

—Não mesmo, mas agora você terá que abrir mais o olho, ser mais cuidadoso.

—Hmpf, já disse que não tenho nada a temer. Se me perdoa, Oliver, eu tenho que resolver alguns assuntos!

—Sempre um prazer ver você, Lex! Você sabe o caminho da porta.

Luthor se retira, deixando um entediado Hal Jordan bocejando. Oliver pega uma toalha e enxuga o suor:

—Política! Se tem algo que eu odeie mais que criminosos é política! Deus me livre ter que me envolver com essas diplomacias.

—Eu acho que você seria um bom político, Ollie! Você tem a manha, a capacidade de mentir e a cara de pau! Se um dia se encher de combater o crime, poderia se candidatar a vereador, ou até prefeito de Star City!

—Não brinca com essas coisas não, sinto até náuseas só em pensar nisso! Bom, como anda a nossa busca ao "Lanterna Amarelo"?

—Coast City, nessas últimas semanas um suposto herói de amarelo tem aparecido por lá, eu ainda não o encontrei durante minha patrulha, mas sei que ele está lá!

—Ótimo, a Canário me ligou, já está recuperada. Vamos atrás dele!

—Ei, Ollie. Sem querer ser chato, mas...podemos mesmo confiar nessa garota?

Oliver não responde, apenas olha para o amigo de forma intimidadora, como se a pergunta tivesse ofendido um membro de sua família ou algo do tipo:

—Okay! Okay! Foi mal, Ollie! Eu só achei melhor ter certeza, né?

—Vamos atrás dele, Hal!—O arqueiro suspira, enquanto pendura a toalha nas cordas do ringue e se retira do ginásio, sendo acompanhado alguns instantes depois por seu amigo.

♠♠♠♠♠

Coast City

O Lanterna Verde voava em alta velocidade, perseguindo o brilho amarelo que tentava lhe escapar. O plano de Oliver tinha sido um fracasso total. De alguma forma, os três tinham sido separados e Hal tinha ficado sozinho contra Gardner, o que tornava o embate ainda mais difícil.

—Arqueiro? Está na escuta? Arqueiro?—Hal tentava contatar seu amigo, mas não tinha resposta, estava apreensivo. Será que alguma coisa tinha acontecido com Oliver?

—Hal?—Era Ollie, deixando Hal menos preocupado.—Hal, onde você está, seu idiota?

—Eu estou perseguindo o Guy! O que houve com vocês?

—Isso não é possível...—Hal escuta o Arqueiro resmungar, e logo um som de explosão chega aos ouvidos de Hal.

—Ollie? Ollie? Está tudo bem com vocês?

—Merda! Merda! Droga! Merda!

—Oliver?

—Eu fui enganado, Hal! De alguma forma, o amarelinho me fez acreditar que estava seguindo ele! Merda!

Hal continuava sua perseguição, em certo ponto, ele dispara com o anel, criando um muro na frente de Gardner, que é forçado a parar bruscamente. Hal percebe ele suspirar antes de virar em sua direção:

—Então, você veio pelo anel de Sinestro...

—Nós não precisamos fazer isso, Guy! Apenas me entregue o anel. Você ainda é um reserva da tropa, pra que desperdiçar isso?

—Cala a boca, Hal!—Guy cerrava os punhos com força, energia parecia soltar-se do anel junto com sua raiva.—Só porque Sinestro destruiu meu anel, eu tive que ser rebaixado à reserva, enquanto você continuou seu treinamento! Onde está a justiça nisso?

—Não cabe a mim decidir, Guy! Isso é coisa dos guardiões.

—Aqueles smurfs? Nem ferrando! Eu tomo minhas próprias decisões!

—Esse anel...Guy...

—Larga mão de ser pau-mandado, Hal! Você nem sabe o motivo de eu não poder usar o anel de Sinestro! Eu estou fazendo o bem com uma arma destinada ao mal!

—Eles devem ter seus motivos! Você quer realmente usar uma arma que pertenceu ao assassino de Abin Sur?—Guy abaixa a cabeça com o comentário. Lembrava de Abin Sur com respeito, como se ele fosse seu verdadeiro mentor.

—Continuo com meus ideais, Hal! Ser um herói, não importa com qual arma! Foi isso que Abin Sur me ensinou! E se você não consegue entender isso, eu só posso lamentar!

Guy dispara uma rajada de energia contra o Lanterna Verde, fazendo-o cair. Hal se levanta e parte para o revide. Os dois lutam com o empenho e a força de vontade que se deveria esperar de membros da Tropa dos Lanterna Verde. Guy não tinha a mesma experiência que Sinestro, portanto a luta não se tornava tão desequilibrada. Hal queria apenas dar tempo de que Ollie e a Canário Negro chegassem, para conseguir uma vantagem.

Oliver corria pelos becos, guiando-se pelo som para chegar ao local do combate, mas subitamente é derrubado com um soco no estomago. Ao erguer o rosto, vê o Homem Morcego de quem os jornais falavam. Ele era ameaçador, não era possível ver um milímetro sequer do seu rosto, e os olhos entalhados na máscara eram incisivos e nada amigáveis:

—O que você quer, morcego?—Oliver se levanta, armando uma flecha em seu arco, esperava o apoio de Dinah na luta, mas ela parecia ter se separado dele enquanto corriam.

—Eu tenho um interesse particular em ver o desfecho dessa luta, não quero que atrapalhe!

—O quê? Vai a merda, seu idiota! Isso não é uma brincadeira!—O Arqueiro tenta avançar, mas é impedido por um chute nas costelas.

—Não, não é uma brincadeira! Você devia saber disso. Não interrompa, não quero te machucar mais.

Oliver se levanta uma vez mais, as mãos na altura das costelas quebradas e o ego estraçalhado no chão. Ele ergue o arco, e o ponto atingido arde como se estivesse em chamas com a puxada da corda. Batman suspira e antes que Oliver pudesse disparar, ele desfere um soco no arco partindo-o em dois:

—Agora você desiste?

—Não me enche o saco!—Mesmo sem poder usar o arco, Oliver parte para a briga. Bruce dá um meio salto, somando seu impulso com a carga que Oliver impôs, atingindo o Arqueiro com uma joelhada no estomago.—Muay Thai?—Oliver pensa enquanto tenta recuperar o fôlego, Batman o atinge novamente dessa vez com um chute no rosto. Oliver vai ao chão pela terceira vez nessa luta, mas diferente das anteriores ele não se levanta:

—Que homem persistente.—Bruce contempla a figura de seu oponente caída, e não consegue imaginar a motivação que Oliver Queen achava para fazer o que ele acreditava ser justiça. Bruce então se ajoelha com a mão na altura do fígado, apertando o local, como se estivesse em dor:

—O quê? O que foi isso? Que dor infernal!—Batman tenta recobrar o fôlego, sabia o que vinha depois de um golpe forte no fígado. Ele remove rapidamente a máscara e vomita, novamente tentando recobrar o fôlego.

—O Arqueiro!—Bruce volta seu olhar para Oliver e percebe que ele ainda não tinha largado o arco, mesmo depois dos sucessivos golpes. A mente do morcego se põe a trabalhar e calcula que a distância do último chute e a posição em que se encontrava, batia perfeitamente com a distância que Oliver poderia alcançar com o que lhe tinha restado do arco. Mas isso seria impossível! O Arqueiro Verde não tem um décimo do treinamento que Bruce possuía! Como poderia ter lhe aplicado uma estocada certeira enquanto sofria um ataque?  
Bruce poderia ficar horas pensando em como isso aconteceu, mas sua atenção verdadeira era a luta entre os detentores de anéis energéticos. Ele corre para um local onde pudesse assistir a luta bem escondido: Hal parecia em plena desvantagem, mas também não recuava um instante sequer. O Arqueiro e o Lanterna Verde. Que dupla perigosa eles poderiam se tornar!

Guy atacava com tudo e Hal defendia-se como possível. Num momento, Guy atinge uma seqüência de ataques com o anel, achando que assim poderia vencer seu adversário, no entanto, Hal tinha se deixado atingir, arriscando tudo na esperança de que Guy baixasse a guarda: e tinha funcionado! Hal aproveita e cria vários mísseis atrás de Guy, que o atinge com força, jogando ao chão.

"–Os dois tem métodos parecidos."—Pensa o morcego ao observar a estratégia do Lanterna. "—Ainda não passam de amadores, mas em momentos críticos, podem surpreender. Não posso subestima-los!"

Hal e Guy se levantam aos poucos, exaustos com o combate. A carga do anel de Hal parecia estar se esgotando, não pelo limite de vinte e quatro horas, mas pela intensidade da luta. O de Guy ainda parecia bem carregado, mas o usuário em si não parecia em ótimo estado.

Guy ergue lentamente o braço para atacar Hal. O Lanterna apenas poderia se defender e depois teria que dar um jeito para lutar sem seu anel. Quando o ruivo ia disparar, ele é atingido por uma flecha verde, sem ponta, que o envolve em seguida com uma espécie de rede. Hal olha para trás e vê Ollie em péssimo estado também, o arco destruído no chão e a corda com uma extremidade amarrada num poste e a outra num banco próximo a esse poste:

—Eu não imaginei que ia acerta-lo, a flecha era só pra distraí-lo!—Diz um espantado Arqueiro Verde.

—Sempre surpreendendo, hein Ollie? Que houve com você?  
—Problemas com um morcego! Falamos disso depois. Agora eu quero arrebentar com o ruivinho aí que me enganou!

—Desculpa Ollie.—Hal envolve Guy numa bolha esmeralda, e levanta vôo.—Eu e o ruivo temos que conversar.

♠♠♠♠♠

—Você está muito bom nisso, Guy! Melhor do que naquela ocasião.

—Naquela vez eu era um novato tendo que me virar com uma arma que eu pouco conhecia, Hal. Eu tive muito tempo pra treinar.

—Guy, se você quiser, eu posso falar com os guardiões, digo que suas intenções eram as melhores quando pegou o anel. E ainda falo sobre suas habilidades, talvez eles deixem você voltar a ser um Lanterna de novo.

—Mas eu não quero ser um Lanterna, Hal!  
—O quê?  
—Com o anel de Sinestro, eu posso proteger a Terra o tempo todo, e não tenho que responder a nenhum idiota azul que acha que sabe de tudo!

—Você não vai facilitar pra mim, não é?  
—Nem pensar Jordan! Quando nos conhecemos você não facilitou pra mim também! Fala pros anões que se eles quiserem o anel de Sinestro, eles que venham buscar com o herói de Coast City: Guy Gardner!

O ruivo parte, deixando Hal sozinho, o anel sem energia, e a cabeça cheia de dúvidas em relação ao papel que desempenhará como protetor do setor 2814.

♠♠♠♠♠

—Bruce! É Dinah! Responda!

—Que foi, Dinah?

—É que...o Arqueiro me contou que vocês dois lutaram?

—Ele suspeita de que você o perdeu de vista de propósito?

—De forma alguma, mas ele me disse que acertou um golpe forte em você!

—É verdade.—Bruce responde de forma seca.—Ele me surpreendeu, mas não vai acontecer de novo. Eu vou precisar de você em Gotham pelos próximos dois dias, talvez mais. Não vou poder lutar por um tempo.

—C-Certo...

A voz da mulher some pelo comunicador, deixando Bruce sozinho na escuridão da caverna, cheio de dúvidas em relação ao papel que desempenhará como cavaleiro da Liga das Sombras.


	8. Chapter 8 A Chegada

**Capítulo 8 – A Chegada**

**Setor 2814 – Terra – Algum lugar do Amazonas**.

Um grupo de soldados fortemente armados foi deslocado para o coração da floresta amazônica. O motivo: três objetos não identificados aterrissaram, causando um pequeno incêndio e três grandes crateras. Os objetos já estavam cercados, eram três esferas metálicas, sem nenhuma porta ou janela aparentes. Os soldados não ousavam se aproximar sem ter certeza de que era seguro, até que um jipe sem placa, na cor verde escura chega ao local. De lá, saltam alguns homens de farda negra, também sem nenhuma identificação visível. Um dos superiores comenta com um soldado:

—Tava demorando para o "Ministério do Amor" chegar...

—O Ministério do quê?—Ri o outro homem, achando graça do nome, mas parando imediatamente quando vê o semblante sério de seu superior.

—É um apelido que alguém deu pra esses cabras. Veio dum livro aí(1).

—Mas quem são eles, senhor?

—Quando fecharam o SNI(2) e criaram a ABIN(3), a maior parte dos agentes de carreira foram colocados na ABIN.

—Então esses caras são da ABIN, é?

—Não, esses caras são os agentes que não foram pra ABIN. São os Condores da Secretaria de Casos Supernaturais(4). Esses homens não existem, e você não os viu agora, entendeu?

—Ahn...s-sim senhor...—O soldado engole a seco.—Mas como ninguém ouviu falar deles?

—Porra! É claro que ninguém ouviu falar nos cabras! Mas você teve todas as evidências e ainda está duvidando? Pensa em Varginha! O Chupa-cabra! E aquela guria de cabelo verde que apareceu na televisão faz pouco tempo, você acha que pararam de falar dessas coisas por acaso?

—Mas...

—Não pergunta demais, soldado! Os Condores já vão ficar de olho na gente só por estarmos aqui, não pergunta demais que você vai ter menos problemas.

Os homens de farda negra se aproximam da cratera e, armados, descem próximos aos objetos metálicos. Quando estão bem próximos, as esferas parecem abrir frestas que vão se tornando cada vez maiores, até sumirem por completo, dando lugar a três seres com aparência humana, dois homens e uma mulher:

—Então esse é o planeta mais avançado do Setor 2814? Parece a reserva florestal de Krypton! Não acha, Ursa?—O Homem de ar mais imponente, com longos cabelos negros e barba de mesma cor, diz olhando para seus companheiros. Os soldados e Condores nada entendiam.

—É verdade, Zod, mas esse é o planeta mais avançado do Setor 2814 apenas porque destruímos Ungara.—A mulher se pronuncia, sorrindo de maneira demoníaca.

—Alguém mais está se sentindo diferente?—O último, e maior dos três, diz com um olhar aparvalhado.

—O que quer dizer, Non?—Zod, diz, com um olhar descrente.—Não me diga que a atmosfera te causou indigestão...de novo!

—Não...olhe.—Non começa a levitar, surpreendendo seus dois companheiros.

—Parados!—Os Condores e os soldados cercam os três, que levitavam para fora da cratera.

—Que língua é essa?—Zod diz, ajustando algo em seu pulso.—Tem uma melodia interessante...

—Eu mandei vocês pararem!

—Você não manda em ninguém! Homenzinho insignificante!—Non diz, depois de ajustar em seu braço o mesmo aparelho que Zod havia mexido.—Ajoelhe-se perante o General Zod!

—Mas que diabos!—Um dos soldados diz, depois de largar o metal disforme e ardente que ele usava há poucos instantes como submetralhadora.

—Parece que temos diversos dons nesse planetinha também, de forma parecida que tivemos em Ungara e Sinn.—Diz Ursa, com os olhos em chamas vermelhas.

—Abrir fogo!—O anúncio precede a chuva de balas, atingindo o trio e os derrubando ao chão, inertes.

Eles se aproximam dos oponentes, que surpreendentemente, se levantam como se nada tivesse acontecido:

—Fascinante! Creio que não precisaremos dos nossos anéis nesse planeta, meus amigos. Parece que aqui, somos invulneráveis.—Zod diz, com um sorriso macabro.—Então, vamos mata-los e procurar pelo filho de nosso velho amigo Jor-El!

**Kansas – Pequenópolis **

Clark deixa sua sala de aula, depois de mais um dia sem sentido. Com os poderes e habilidades que tinha, achava tudo aquilo muito trivial. E depois da luta contra Ares, sentia que algo não estava certo, que não pertencia àquele mundo. E ainda pensava no que a palavra "Kryptoniano" significava.

—Clark, está tudo bem?—O rapaz estava tão distraído que nem tinha reparado em sua amiga de longa data, Lana Lang, vindo pela lateral.

—Ah! Lana!—O rapaz cora, por ter sido pego de surpresa, e também por sempre sentir o coração batendo rápido e a mão tremendo e suando frio quando estava ao lado dela.—Está sim, tudo bem.

—Ah, que bom!—Ela sorri, envolvendo o braço de Clark no seu.—Escuta, Clark.—Aquele sorriso e o perfume da garota, já tinham deixado o super-rapaz sem a menor defesa. Engolia a seco enquanto olhava para ela, fazendo um esforço para não usar a visão de raios-X, mas sentindo a tentação correr por suas veias.—Hoje vai ter uma festa, e eu queria saber se...

—Claro!

—Ai! Jura? Você topa mesmo?

—Claro Lana! Será um prazer!

—Ah, Clark! Obrigada! Eu tinha mesmo que sair de casa, e com a Lois aqui não ia ser possível, que bom que você pode mostrar a cidade pra ela.

—Lois?—Clark não parecia entender nada. Lana ri ao perceber isso.

—É! Minha prima, ela está na cidade. Na verdade, lá está ela.—Lana aponta para uma jovem de cabelos negros e a característica da família: o sorriso que misturava deboche e simpatia. Lana abraça a prima e a apresenta ao amigo:

—Clark Kent, conheça Lois Lane!

—Jura que é isso mesmo? Lois Lane e Lana Lang?—Clark agora quem sustentava um sorriso debochado.

—Ah, não ligue.—Lois diz.—Tudo na nossa família é motivo de chacota, no meu caso e no da Lana é o nome.

—Então, já que vocês dois já estão bons amigos, eu tenho que ir. Tchau Lois, cuida bem dele, viu? Tchau Clark, obrigada de novo.

A ruiva deixa os dois, Clark ia falar alguma coisa, mas desiste no meio do caminho.

—Er...então Lois, o que lhe traz à nossa humilde cidadezinha de fim de mundo?

—Começou com a melhor das perguntas, hein Kent? Mas, se eu te contasse, você ia achar pura besteira.

—Tente a sorte.

—Já ouviu falar do Super-Homem, não é?—Clark trava por completo, Lois não chega a estranhar a reação dele, e toma como um sim.—Então: a primeira vez que ele foi visto, foi resgatando um avião em Metrópolis que tinha sido seqüestrado por terroristas e que ia ser lançado na torre da LexCorp. Como eu sei? Eu estava lá.—A jovem não parava um minuto sequer, sem se preocupar se entediava ou não a companhia.—Depois desse dia, eu fui pesquisar a fundo sobre ele, e descobri que aquela foi só a primeira aparição dele para um grande público. A primeira vez que ele apareceu de verdade, foi aqui em Pequenópolis. Você não acha isso estranho, Kent?

—Estranho? De forma alguma, Lois! Vai ver ele gosta de ar puro, céu azul...Sei lá! Por que esse interrogatório todo?

—Interrogatório?—Ela ria do rapaz, achando engraçado e pensando que era tudo timidez, já que ela já tinha visto sua prima andando com ele e as reações eram bem parecidas.—Mas eu só fiz uma pergunta, Clark.

Dito isso, eles passam por um rapaz de blusa vermelha, cabelos negros bem arrumados, sem um fio sequer fora do lugar e calças jeans. Quando esse rapaz avista Clark, ele chama por seu nome várias vezes até que a dupla pare:

—Ah, finalmente te encontrei, Clark!

—Desculpe garoto, mas eu te conheço?

—Nós temos alguns amigos em comum, Wally West e outros dois! Nós nos conhecemos em Keystone. Meu nome é Billy Batson!

—Desculpe, mas eu nunca ouvi falar de você, garoto. Tem certeza que nos conhecemos?

—Sim, tenho certeza, eu vim de Fawcett, a Morena de Gateway, e o outro de Gotham, a gente se conheceu lá em Keystone! Foi uma "Batalha" até que todos nós nos entendêssemos, estávamos "Super" furiosos. Sabe, como "Touros"! E os "Ares" não estavam dos melhores naquele dia.—Clark arregala os olhos, puxando o garoto pra longe.

—Desculpe Lois, mas eu tenho que conversar seriamente com esse meu velho amigo! Espero que me perdoe!—Lois não tem nem tempo de reclamar, Clark e o rapaz já sumiam numa esquina.

—Quem é você garoto? Quem de verdade é você?—Clark o pressionava contra a parede de um beco ao lado do único cinema de Pequenópolis.

—Já falei. Meu nome é Billy Batson.—O garoto sorri inocentemente, querendo talvez mostrar simpatia.—Mas você me conheceu como Capitão Marvel.

—Você não se parece com ele.—Clark solta o rapaz, que finalmente toca o chão com seus pés uma vez mais.

—Mais eficaz que um par de óculos, não acha? Até que é um bom disfarce o seu, Clark, mas não é o suficiente para ludibriar alguém com a sabedoria de Salomão.

—Como é que é o negócio?

—É um de meus poderes, Clark.

—Como eles funcionam? Como você se torna o Capitão Marvel que eu conheci?

—Eu lhe mostro, meu amigo. Agora mesmo.—Billy pega fôlego, e em seguida grita:

—SHAZAM!

Um raio atinge Billy, jogando Clark longe, quando o rapaz olha para onde Billy estava, o Capitão Marvel já ocupava seu lugar, e estendia a mão para que o Kryptoniano se levantasse:

—Impressionante. Então é tudo ativado com essa palavra?

—É sim. Agora podemos conversar, Super-Homem?

Clark muda para seu traje e o Capitão Marvel levanta vôo. Super-Homem o segue e os dois só param quando chegam ao Grand Canyon. Escondidos entre os paredões de pedra ao redor do Rio Colorado, os dois poderiam conversar com maior tranqüilidade:

—Então, do que se trata, Marvel?

—Desde aquele dia, Super-Homem. Eu fico arrepiado ao pensar na maneira como lutamos como uma equipe, e como conseguimos ferir um deus. Depois desse dia, eu me empenhei em encontrar todos vocês, para que pudéssemos nos reunir mais vezes, talvez nos tornarmos efetivamente uma equipe. Poderíamos fazer a Justiça de forma bem mais eficaz.

—Então, você descobriu as identidades de nós todos? Até do Batman?

—A dele ainda não, ele é um sujeitinho muito esperto. Mesmo só atuando em Gotham, ele não deixa o menor rastro que eu possa seguir.

—Não confio nele...

—Ele nos ajudou, Clark! Sem ele, teríamos sido eliminados por Ares! Cairíamos um por um!

—E ainda assim não consigo confiar nele!

—Mas o que você acha? Uma aliança? Uma...Liga! Uma Liga da Justiça!

—Que nome mais besta...—Clark suspira.

—Wally e Diana já aceitaram!

—A amazona, certo?

—Sim, ela optou pelo nome "Mulher-Maravilha". Devo dizer Clark, você tem grande influência sobre muitos de nós. Depois de sua aparição pública, o número de heróis aumentou e você é referência da maioria! Pense maior, Clark! Salvar Pequenópolis e Metrópolis é sim uma tarefa muito digna, mas você poderia ajudar o mundo inteiro!

—Eu trabalho melhor sozinho!

—Igual àquela vez com Ares?

—Escuta aqui...—Clark ia falar algo, mas pára subitamente, olhando para o alto.

—O que houve, Clark?

—Problemas! Dos grandes!—Super-Homem alça vôo, sendo acompanhado pelo Capitão Marvel.

**Metrópolis – Vários minutos antes**.

Zod, Non e Ursa, voavam despreocupados, usando seus rastreadores para encontrar outro Kryptoniano, sabiam por intermédio de seu benfeitor, que o filho de Jor-El tinha sido arremessado para fora da nave durante a perseguição, rumo ao planeta Terra.

Durante sua busca, porém, foram interceptados por uma mulher com o corpo em chamas de coloração verde, ela falava a mesma língua dos Condores e dos soldados eliminados anteriormente, a voz dela expressava pura raiva.

A batalha começa: a mulher, de codinome "Fogo", ataca os Kryptonianos com pequenas esferas flamejantes, que são facilmente desviadas com um toque ou movimento de braço:

—Interessante, não acham? A mulher consegue produzir chamas pelo corpo, os humanos não deveriam possuir tal habilidade.—Zod diz, observando a Fogo admirado.

—Ela não vai produzir mais nada!—Diz Ursa num tom de voz irritado, talvez pela atenção que Zod dava à mulher.

Ursa voa em alta velocidade e começa atacar Fogo com socos rápidos, sem chances da mulher se defender. Ela é arremessada contra um prédio, mas graça a intervenção de Super-Homem e do Capitão Marvel, ela não chega a colidir com a construção, amparada nos braços de Clark:

—Está tudo bem com você, moça? Moça!—As chamas verdes se apagam, dando lugar à verdadeira face da mulher, que jazia inconsciente: ela ainda possuía os peculiares cabelos verdes, e um rosto belíssimo. Clark a deixa com o Capitão Marvel e se aproxima dos agressores com um olhar furioso:

—Ora, ora, eu reconheceria não só esse rosto, como essa expressão em qualquer lugar! Que vocês acham, meus amigos?—Zod diz, levitando com os braços cruzados frente a seu peito.—Temos ou não temos sorte?

—O filho de Jor-El!—Ursa diz, com um olhar sinistro.

—Do que vocês idiotas estão falando?—Clark diz, cerrando os punhos.—Quem é Jor-El?

—Ora, ora, parece que você não sabe suas origens ainda garoto, pois bem, é triste morrer sem ao menos saber de onde veio. Você, assim como nós, é de Krypton! Um planeta há muito destruído pela incompetência e estupidez de seu pai, Jor-El!

Clark os chamaria de loucos, imbecis e o que mais pudesse pensar em pouco tempo, caso não fosse esta a segunda vez que escutava sobre Krypton. Ele fica intrigado, mas seus olhos ainda mostravam sua descrença:

—Acho que o jovem precisa de uma prova mais...concreta, não acha, Ursa?—A mulher sorri, avançando contra o rapaz em alta velocidade e engajando numa luta. Ele recebe os socos da mulher, surpreso com sua velocidade e força. Ele consegue uma brecha durante os ataques e apara um soco de Ursa, arremessando-a contra o chão:

—Isso não prova nada, não são os primeiros que vejo com poderes parecidos com os meus!—Clark diz, cerrando um dos punhos e apontando para Zod.

—Nom, mostre a ele do que mais somos capazes.

O grandalhão some de vista, acertando o Super-Homem pelas costas com um chute, fazendo-o voar na direção do general Zod. Este segura o homem de aço numa chave, enquanto seu aliado dispara uma rajada concentrada de visão de calor, queimando o peito do rapaz. O grito de dor, era na verdade a tentativa de Clark dizer algo como: "isso é impossível, os mesmos poderes."

—Então, filho de Jor-El, convencido? Nós Kryptonianos, recebemos nossos poderes pela exposição aos raios solares da estrela desse sistema. Nesse planeta em especial, é onde nos tornamos mais poderosos até o momento.

—Então, recebemos nossos poderes pela exposição ao sol?—Clark diz, de cabeça baixa ainda, ele então a levanta com velocidade, acertando o nariz de Zod e libertando-se da chave, ele arremessa o General contra seu subordinado, sendo os dois aparados por Ursa que voltava ao combate. Os três Kryptonianos recém chegados observam um imponente Super-Homem, de braços cruzados:

—Pela lógica de vocês, e pelo que pude observar, não há como vocês me derrotarem! Já que recebemos nossos poderes dos raios solares, como vocês vão derrotar alguém que está sendo exposto por dezessete anos inteiros?

** Continua...**

(1) Ministério do Amor é uma organização fictícia do Romance 1984, de George Orwell, quer saber mais? Leia-o!

(2)SNI - Serviço Nacional de Informações

(3)ABIN - Agência Brasileira de Inteligência

(4)Os Condores foram criados para essa fic.


	9. Chapter 9 Destruição

**Capítulo 9 – Destruição **

Alguma coisa tinha saído muito errado no plano de Clark. Ele tinha certeza que seu nível de poder superaria o dos três Kryptonianos com facilidade se ele empregasse toda sua força. Porém, depois de dominar a luta por alguns minutos, ela tinha se tornado cada vez mais difícil, e agora, Clark quem estava passando por sufoco. Quase não conseguia se esquivar dos socos e chutes que lhe eram endereçados.

"—Não consigo entender! Há poucos instantes eu estava dominando a luta, de repente eles ficaram muito mais fortes. Eu levei 17 anos pra chegar ao meu nível de poder, e eles me superam em questão de poucas horas? Não é possível!"

Clark então é arremessado contra um prédio por um soco de Zod, o ataque faz ele atravessar parte da estrutura do edifício. O rapaz se levanta, e percebe os três kryptonianos se aproximando dele:

—Desista Kal-El! Em pouco tempo já superamos o nível de poder do qual tanto se gabava! Junte-se a nós, ou tombe com esse mundinho miserável!

—Me juntar a vocês?—Clark se apoiava na parede, estava ofegante. Desde a luta contra Ares que ele não se sentia tão impotente.

—É claro, podemos nos tornar grandes conquistadores, três kryptonianos causam um grande estrago. Imagine então quatro de nós.

—Hehehehe...

—O que você acha tão engraçado?

—Não percebe o quão ridículo é seu discurso de "Pinky e o Cérebro"?

—O quê? Como assim?

—Dois ratos, um dotado de gênio incrível, o outro um imbecil completo. Juntos tentam dominar o mundo, mas sempre falham...você me lembra muito o rato cabeçudo que se acha um gênio.

—Não vai me irritar com essas ofensas infantis Kal-El! Não vou ataca-lo cegamente e cometer um erro...

—Eu não quero lhe deixar irritado...só quero dar tempo dela chegar...

—"Dela"?

Zod então é arremessado longe com um forte golpe nas costas. Non também é pego de surpresa pelos golpes daquela belíssima mulher em armadura de prata, e Ursa engaja em combate com a recém chegada.

Diana tinha sido convocada pelo Capitão Marvel, e logo tinha visto que o problema era dos grandes. Para piorar, não conseguia acompanhar o ritmo dos quatro, que se moviam bem mais rápido que ela, só podendo atacar quando eles diminuíssem sua velocidade. Aquela tinha sido a hora perfeita. Agora ela enfrentava Ursa, com quem rivalizava em força, perdia em velocidade, mas ganhava e muito em estratégia; ainda assim não era o suficiente para abrir uma grande vantagem sobre a adversária. Clark ao ver isso, não perde tempo e dispara na direção de Ursa e Diana, ajudando a aliada:

—Mulher, que maravilha de chegada, hein?

—Concentre-se na luta, Super-Homem! Temos que tirar essa mulher de combate o mais rápido possível!

—Então você é do tipo que gosta quando é rápido, né?

Ursa se defendia da maneira que lhe era possível e se irritava com as piadinhas que Kal-El fazia enquanto lhe atacava severamente. Para sua sorte, Non retorna e tira o jovem de seu encalço, deixando-a livre para ganhar vantagem sobre a amazona.

Clark e Diana lutavam como podiam, mas a força de Non e a velocidade de Ursa dificultavam muito. E Zod começava a se levantar, deixando Clark ainda mais preocupado.

O general avança em carga, pegando Clark pelo pescoço e o arremessando para fora do prédio onde lutavam, o rapaz cai no topo de um prédio mais baixo ao lado:

—Chega de piedade, eu quero a cabeça de Kal-El numa bandeja!—Ele diz a Non, enquanto avançava como um louco para cima de seu adversário.

No entanto, quando se aproximava, Zod é atingido por um chute no peitoral, que o arremessa para trás. Non fica surpreso com a figura em sua frente, mas não recua, atacando por um soco que é aparado sem grandes dificuldades, mesmo com toda sua força:

—Olá!—Billy diz com um sorriso em face.—Creio que não fomos apresentados: eu sou o Capitão Marvel! E você, meu amigo, está com um problemão!—Non é atingido com um gancho certeiro em seu queixo, que o faz voar longe, dando a Billy a chance de auxiliar Clark:

—Amigos seus, Super-Homem?

—Nem perto disso! Obrigado pela ajuda, mas por que demorou tanto?

—Por favor, me desculpe, amigo! Tive que levar a mulher até um hospital, e o de Metrópolis não estava em condições de atende-la.

Zod e Non se posicionam lado-a-lado, Clark e Billy fazem o mesmo. Os alvos são decididos num piscar de olhos, e uma feroz batalha aérea se inicia.

Diana desferia golpes violentos contra Ursa, que os sentia mesmo com toda sua pretensa invulnerabilidade. A kryptoniana admirava as habilidades da jovem que enfrentava, mesmo não querendo admitir. Mas sabia muito bem que poderia virar a situação se planejasse melhor seus golpes.

A amazona já estava ciente de sua superioridade estratégica, a única coisa que ainda a mantinha em combate. Por isso, ao ver uma brecha se abrindo na defesa de Ursa, não pensa duas vezes em arriscar num golpe decisivo. Ursa porém, desvia do golpe de Diana, fazendo com que ela agora que abrisse uma grande brecha em sua defesa, sofrendo um ataque direto, caindo semi-consciente pelos céus de Metrópolis. Ursa nem espera para ver o resultado, apressando-se em ajudar seus companheiros.

—Te peguei, gracinha!—Diana não via nada, só ouvia uma voz jovial e áspera ao mesmo tempo. Quando percebe, estava nos braços de um homem com trajes de arqueiro, balançando-se de um prédio ao outro por um arpéu.—Sorte sua que eu estava por perto, ela te pegou de jeito.

—Eu...eu me descuidei...senhor...

—Arqueiro Verde, mas corta essa de senhor, eu tenho idade pra ser seu namorado ou amante, o que preferir.—O rapaz diz com um sorriso, deixando a jovem amazona encabulada.

Diana se desvencilha dos braços de Oliver, e começa a levitar, procurando por sua rival. Ollie fica de pé sobre o telhado de um prédio, admirando a amazona de corpo escultural. O Arqueiro toma em mãos um pequeno aparelho da cor verde e começa a falar para ele:

—Arqueiro Verde para Lanterna, onde você está?

—Aqui é o Lanterna Verde. Já estou chegando, eu estava no espaço ajudando a por um satélite em órbita.

Diana parte em direção de Ursa, Non e Zod, vendo que eles estavam levando vantagem sobre os seus amigos:

—É melhor correr, Halls de hortelã, senão vai acabar toda a diversão!

No solo, as pessoas corriam para abrigos, ou paravam para admirar e torcer pelas maravilhas voadoras que lutavam em seu prol. Estranhamente, um homem loiro com um peculiar traje dourado e azul, sai de uma cabine telefônica, andando calmamente pelos civis como se quisesse inspirar seus corações com calma:

—Nada temam, rapaziada! O maior herói desse século acaba de chegar para dar um jeito nesses criminosos vis e cruéis!

—Senhor, tem certeza disso? Algo me parece errado na data do ataque dos bandidos "pés-sujos".

—Como assim, Skeetz?—Michael Carter falava a um aparelho em seu pulso. Skeetz era pouco mais que uma câmera de vigilância que o rapaz tinha adicionado por engano ao traje que roubou de um museu do século 25. O rapaz conseguiu chegar ao século 21 quase que por acaso, e logo pôs seu plano em prática, o Gladiador Dourado não saía dos jornais e revistas, nem sempre com comentários agradáveis ao loiro. A recente comunidade heróica se dividia em relação ao Gladiador, alguns diziam que ele merecia crédito por seus atos, outros diziam que ele só fazia o que fazia pela atenção. Todos concordavam que ele poderia ser um pouco mais competente.—Hoje não é dia 8 de abril? Não é hoje que três bandidos de segunda vão atacar Metrópolis?

—Minhas "previsões" não são 100 corretas, senhor! Só a nossa presença no passado já muda muita coisa nessa linha temporal. Mas esse três não batem com minhas informações dos "Pés-Sujos"!

—Você mesmo disse que nossa presença muda muita coisa, vamos lá, sem tempo a perder, Skeetz!  
Incrivelmente, Gladiador Dourado conseguiu auxiliar por quase um minuto na luta contra os Kryptonianos, fazendo número para dar chance a um dos outros três atacarem, e até fazendo vezes no ataque, com suas "rajadas estelares"—como ele gostava de chamar a arma de plasma acoplada na luva—que surtia pouco efeito, mas retardava-os por segundos. Zod finalmente tinha se estressado com o herói e num golpe mais forte, Gladiador Dourado tinha beijado a lona e apagado. Zod pega Clark pela gola de sua camisa, dizendo irritado enquanto o golpeava sem piedade:  
—Isso já está me irritando! Quanto malditos "heróis" esse planetinha possui?

Um feixe de luz verde passa rente a Zod, o que o faz soltar Clark. O general Kryptoniano se espanta ao ver o uniforme tradicional da Tropa dos Lanternas Verde, vestido por um humano:

—Bem mais do que você gostaria!—Hal diz com imponência antes de disparar uma rajada de energia contra Zod, que é amparado por Ursa:

—Você não tinha me dito que o Lanterna desse setor era Abin-Sur de Ungara?

—Sim, general, algo deve ter acontecido com ele...do qual não fomos reportados.

—Maldição, não esperava encontrar um Lanterna Verde aqui!

—O que vamos fazer, General?

Aos anéis! Rápido!

Hal estranha a conversa, mas prefere ignorar e disparar uma segunda rajada de pura energia esmeralda. Para sua surpresa, Zod protege os kryptonianos com um escudo feito de energia amarela, e agora, exibia em sua mão direita um anel idêntico ao que Sinestro possuía:

—Não é possível!—Hal exclama, antes de ter que fazer um esforço monumental para manter seu campo de força e resistir aos ataques de Zod com o anel. O Lanterna Verde é arremessado para trás, e amparado por Clark:

—Precisa de ajuda?

—Seria muito bem vinda, Super-Homem! Cuidado com os anéis deles: Eles podem materializar qualquer coisa que eles imaginarem!

—Tá brincando! Em que caixa de cereais veio anéis desses aí? Todo mundo tem, eu quero o meu também, ô!

Zod dispara mais uma vez, Clark e Hal desviam, cada um indo por um lado, prontos para atacar o general. A idéia dos dois, mesmo que quase por acidente, tinha sido ótima, cada um indo por um lado do feixe disparado, impediria Zod de atingir os dois. Eles não esperavam o ataque de Ursa e Non, que já tinham praticamente neutralizado o Capitão Marvel e a Mulher-Maravilha. Hal e Clark vão ao chão, vendo o Capitão e a Mulher Maravilha caindo ao lado deles:

—Nada a se preocupar, general. Essa luta já estava decidida antes mesmo dela começar.—Non diz, cruzando os braços.—Vamos mata-los logo!

Quando ele aponta seu anel para o grupo que se levantava, é atingido no peito por uma flecha verde. Ela não lhe causa um ferimento sequer, mesmo quando explode, pouco mais de um segundo depois, uma segunda flecha lhe atinge, e uma terceira a segue. As explosões das flechas criam uma cortina de fumaça:

—Hal! Sai daí, eu darei cobertura a vocês!—Ollie diz, enquanto armava mais uma flecha no arco, segurando outra entre os dedos da mão que puxava a corda:

—Você não fará mais nada, homenzinho irritante!—Ursa diz ao aparecer do lado do arqueiro, pegando-o pelo pescoço:

—Tem algo a dizer antes que eu esmigalhe sua traquéia?

—Ugh...tenho...tenho sim...Olha pra cima sua imbecil, eu chamei reforços!—Oliver aponta para o alto, indicando um brilho dourado que descia com tudo. Um raio acerta em cheio Ursa, que acaba soltando o arqueiro:

—Ahahahahahaha! Eu não tava acreditando quando você me falou, Arqueiro! Anéis dourados! E vocês iam me deixar de fora dessa?—Guy Gardner flutuava pouco acima do Arqueiro, que se levantava após o impacto da rajada disparada por Guy.

—Cale a boca e lute, Guy! Eles são perigosos demais!—Hal posta-se ao lado do ruivo, e checa o nível de energia do anel.—Temos que tira-la de ação o mais rápido possível, para que os outros tenham chance! Estamos nessa juntos, não importa o que aconteceu antes.

—Apenas me segue, Halls de hortelã!—Guy avança com tudo, Hal olha de maneira severa para o Arqueiro após ser chamado daquela forma, que apenas dá com os ombros antes de ver seu amigo parti na direção que o ruivo indicava.

Enquanto Guy e Hal mantinham Ursa ocupada, Billy e Diana lutavam contra Non. General Zod queria ao menos matar Kal-El, e faze-lo pagar pela humilhação que essa batalha tinha se tornado.

Clark estava conseguindo se livrar bem das rajadas energéticas disparadas pelo anel, Zod ao ver isso, cria vários construtos em forma que lembravam Golens, fazendo-os atacar o jovem kryptoniano. Clark tenta se esquivar dos ataques das criaturas que o cercavam, dando a brecha que Zod queria, ele pega Clark pelas costas e o arremessa contra o chão, que afunda com a intensidade do golpe. Zod então acerta uma joelhada no peitoral de Clark, e pela primeira vez em sua vida, o rapaz consegue escutar ossos seus quebrando. O General Kryptoniano atinge seu adversário sem piedade com diversos socos em sua face, até esquecendo do anel em seu dedo. A face do Super-Homem já estava ficando deformada com tantos golpes, subitamente, os ataques param, e Clark vê Billy segurando o braço de Zod, fazendo um esforço incrível para impedi-lo de continuar atacando.

O rapaz então aproveita a chance, não pouparia qualquer energia, atingindo Zod com um soco em sua face, jogando-o longe, Clark e Billy acompanham o "vôo" do general, atacando-o sem dar a menor chance de defesa.

Ursa já tinha caído pela ação conjunta do Lanterna Verde e de Guy Gardner. Non tinha quase nocauteado a Mulher-Maravilha, mas ela contou com a ajuda do Capitão Marvel para derruba-lo. Zod agora estava gravemente ferido, sendo observado pelo Super-Homem:

—M-Malditos...isso não vai ficar assim!—Zod aperta o que parece ser um botão na manga de sua roupa e em poucos segundos as três naves dos kryptonianos os coletavam.—Nós nos encontraremos de novo Kal-El! E eu finalmente o destruirei!—A nave parte rápido demais, até mesmo para Clark e Billy que decidem acompanha-los. Quando já deixavam a atmosfera terrestre e os dois super-heróis já perdiam suas esperanças, as três naves explodem, gerando uma iluminação roxa e vermelha nos céus de Metrópolis, podendo ser vista até em outras cidades do Kansas.

O Capitão Marvel e o Super-Homem são arremessados a uma distância considerável pela explosão, confusos pelo que tinha acontecido:

—Isso...foi muito esquisito!—Billy diz coçando a cabeça.

—Não brinca...talvez...

—Talvez o quê? Clark?

—Talvez eles respondam a alguém...e talvez esse alguém não tolere falhas...mas eu duvido, os três, poderosos como são, responderiam a quem?

—Clark, vai por mim...essa é uma pergunta que você não quer saber a resposta.

—Minha cara está muito ruim?

—Nem um pouco, Super-Homem! Só parece que você foi atropelado por um caminhão.

—Podia ser pior...

—E depois o caminhão veio de marcha-ré pra te acertar de novo...

—Já entendi...

—E não satisfeito, ele voltou para...

—**JÁ ENTENDI, MARVEL**! Não vou poder ir pra escola por alguns dias...

A noite cai em Metrópolis e os grupos se separam, Super-Homem e Capitão discutem os membros que deveriam fazer parte da "Liga da Justiça" que eles montariam: Flash, Mulher-Maravilha e Batman já estavam quase certos. Clark só tinha concordado com a presença do morcego para ficar de olho nele. Outros nomes surgiram, como o Lanterna Verde, e o misterioso Arqueiro que os tinha ajudado na luta.

**Gotham City **

—Sim, a idéia deles é montar um grupo de vigilantes, parece que eles conseguiram o apoio de um dos nossos "alvos". Ele mesmo, Maxwell Lord vai financiar a liga, com os recursos dele, aliados aos meus, poderemos encontrar o que procura, Ra's! Eu sei que um deles está em Gotham, só não consegui localiza-lo.

—Continue procurando, Bruce! Não podemos perder mais tempo. Só poderemos fazer a verdadeira justiça quando todos forem encontrados. Desligando!

Bruce caminha pela caverna, chegando ao local mais profundo da mesma. Ele avista o poço de águas borbulhantes e fica a imaginar o porque dos poços de Lázaro serem tão vitais para o plano de Ra's Al Ghul!


End file.
